Pflicht
by dani80
Summary: *** Werde die FF hier nicht weiter updaten! Wenn jemand Interesse hat weiterzulesen, kann dies auf fanfiction.de tun. Werde die Geschichte dort weiterschreiben ***
1. Einleitung

Anmerkung: Inspiriert wurde ich von der brillianten Geschichte von Dasque "Here without you". Die Einleitung meiner Geschichte ist auch ähnlich zu der Einleitung ihrer Geschichte. Möchte mich auf diesem Wege nochmals bei Dasque bedanken, dass ich trotz der Ähnlichkeit meine Geschichte veröffentlichen darf.

Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt meine Geschichte. Freue mich über Reviews und Anregungen!

* * *

**Einleitung**

.

_._

König zu sein machte es schwer zu schlafen.

Er war erschöpft, konnte aber keinen Schlaf finden, wenn er sich abends in seine Gemächer zurückzog. Die Nacht war zu seinem Feind geworden. Noch vor einem Jahr hatte er die Nächte geliebt, aber das hatte sich seit zwei Wochen geändert. So viel hatte sich seitdem geändert... Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag in den Magen und legte sich wie ein dunkler Schatten auf seine Seele. So wie jeden Morgen... Und der Schatten würde ihn begleiten, bis er am Abend wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Es herrschte eine düstere Atmosphäre in seiner Kammer, die selbst der graue, bewölkte Himmel vor den Fenstern nicht bannen konnte. „Es passte", dachte er müde, als er aus dem Bett kroch und in ein Hemd schlüpfte, dass er am vergangenen Abend achtlos beiseite geworfen hatte. Die strahlende Sonne und die weißen, bauschigen Wolken, die sich zu seiner Krönung präsentiert hatten, waren blanker Hohn gewesen – _dieses _Wetter passte weit besser zu seiner Gemütslage.

Gähnend ging er auf den Balkon hinaus und schaute auf die riesige Stadt hinab, über die er herrschen sollte. Er wollte nicht an die Länder denken, die _vor _den Stadttoren lagen – nein, das würde ihn nur an den Rande einer Hysterie treiben und offen gesagt, war er dazu zu müde.

Die Luft war kühl und feucht und roch nach Regen. Er lehnt sich vor und stützte sich mit den Armen auf dem Geländer ab und sog die saubere, klare Luft ein. Es beruhigte ihn etwas, erlaubte ihm für einige Sekunden seine Ängste und seine größer werdende Verbitterung zu vergessen und rief sich in Erinnerung, dass sie das getan hatten, was getan werden musste. Die Verderbnis wurde beendet und die Nation wurde unter ihm als einzigen Herrscher vereint. Er hatte gute Gründe, mit dem Ausgang zufrieden zu sein. Ein scheinbar glückliches Ende, dass durch ihr Blut, Schweiß und ihre Tränen bezahlt wurde.

Vielleicht konnte er es eines Tages sein – zufrieden.

Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und eine einzelne Person im Hofe zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er die blonden, gewellten Haare erkannte, die ihr bis zur Taille reichten. Sie trug nicht mehr die schwere Lederrüstung, die sie während der Verderbnis und während der Feierlichkeiten danach getragen hatte, sondern hatte nun zu passenderer Kleidung gewechselt – eine leichte Hose und ein Baumwollhemd, welches um einiges zu groß für sie war. Er lächelte, als er sie beobachtete, ihre anmutigen Bewegungen, als sie ihr Pferd aus dem Stall führte, ihr Hund Sam treu an ihrer Seite.

Mit wachsender Furcht erkannte er, dass sie es ernst meinte.

Sie ging fort.

Sie beabsichtigte nicht, sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Der Schmerz, der seit einigen Tagen schon in ihm lauerte, kroch nun hervor und traf ihn mit aller Macht und für einen Moment musste er sich am Geländer des Balkons festhalten, um nicht nach unten zu laufen, sie festzuhalten und nicht gehen zu lassen. Es spielte keine Rolle, was Eamon davon hielt oder sonst jemand in Ferelden. Es spielte alles keine Rolle, solange Leah nur bei ihm war.

oOo

„_Alistair, nun werde endlich vernünftigt. Leah wäre die beste Wahl, wenn sie kein Grauer Wächter wäre. Du sagtest mir doch selbst, dass es bereits für einen Grauen Wächter schwierig wäre, ein Kind zu bekommen, aber bei zwei Grauen Wächtern..."_

_Er drehte sich voller Zorn zu Eamon um, der von seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch aufgestanden war._

„_... muss es nicht unmöglich sein, Eamon." Alistair schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf und fuhr sich nervös durch seine Haare. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind, dass nicht verstehen konnte, warum es den süßen kleinen Hund nicht behalten durfte._

_Eamon blickte ihn einen Moment verständnisvoll an. Er hatte ähnliches durchgemacht, als er damals, kurz nach dem Krieg mit Orlais Isolde geheiratet hat. Allerdings war er nicht der König von Ferelden und diese Tatsache machte es um einiges leichter für sie. Er ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und legte Alistair väterlich die Hand auf die Schulter. _

„_Die Adeligen in Ferelden werden auf einen Erben bestehen. Die Theirin Blutlinie darf mit Dir nicht enden. Wenn Du Leah wirklich heiratest und sie Dir keinen Erben schenkt, wird es wahrscheinlich nicht lange dauern, bis die ersten Adligen darauf pochen werden, dass Du sie verlässt und eine andere zur Frau nimmst."_

_Alistair konnte das alles nicht begreifen und wurde zornig. „Aber ich bin der König. Niemand kann mir vorschreiben, wen ich zur Frau nehme, oder doch?"_

_Eamon ging gedankenverloren zu seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch zurück. „Es tut mir leid, aber so einfach wird es nicht sein. Im schlimmsten Fall könnte das Landthing Dich dazu zwingen, wenn Leah Dir keinen Erben..."_

_Mit einer scharfen Handbewegung unterbrach Alistair seinen Onkel. Er hatte genug gehört. Er wollte darüber nicht länger diskutieren. _

„_Es reicht, Eamon. Ich möchte nicht mehr darüber reden. Entschuldige mich, ich gehe zu Bett." _

_Er warf die schwere Holztür von Eamons Arbeitszimmer mit mehr Kraft als nötig hinter sich zu. Alistair wusste in seinem tiefsten Innern, dass er Recht hatte. Auch Leah hatte dies bereits vor dem Landthing zu ihm gesagt. Aber er wollte es nicht hören. Er wollte nur bei ihr sein, sie niemals loslassen. _

„_So weit wird es nicht kommen, Leah. Wir werden immer zusammen sein. Das verspreche ich Dir", hatte er ihr gesagt. Sie hatte ihn daraufhin nur mit einem sonderbaren Blick aus ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen angesehen und ihn angelächelt. Er dachte, sie hätte seinem Versprechen geglaubt. Jetzt wusste er, dass dem nicht so war..._

_Er musste mit ihr darüber reden und sie mussten eine Lösung finden. _

oOo

Sie hatte die Entscheidung selbst getroffen. Sie hatte ihm noch nicht einmal eine Wahl gelassen. Sie war die Tochter Adeliger, erzogen um die Intrigen und Aufopferungen zu verstehen, die in ihrer Position notwendig waren. Als der Plan, Alistair zum König von Ferelden zu machen, konkret wurde, wusste sie bereits, dass es für sie keine Zukunft geben würde. Sie war immer stark geblieben, aber er wusste, dass dies nur eine Fassade war, dass sie tief in ihrem Innern verletzlich war. Doch diese Seite kannten nicht viele an ihr.

oOo

_Eine Woche nach dem Landthing, kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch nach Redcliff, traf Alistair nachts im Garten des Arls auf Leah. Er konnte wieder nicht schlafen und hatte deshalb gehofft, in der kühlen Nachtluft seine Gedanken ordnen zu können. Er erschrak, als er Leah sah. Sie stand vor dem kleinen Brunnen, der von roten Rosen umsäumt war, ihre blonden langen Haare tanzten im leichten Wind und strahlten im Mondlicht, das auf sie herabfiel. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues Kleid, das ihre Silhouette sanft umspielte. Sie war einfach wunderschön. _

_Leah schien ihn nicht zu bemerken und Alistair stand nur da und beobachtete sie. Er konnte sie stundenlang beobachten. Er fragte sich dann selbst, womit er es verdient hatte, dass eine so wunderschöne und intelligente Frau ihn liebte. Ihn, der manchmal nicht wusste, welcher Stiefel an welchen Fuß gehörte. Ihn, der nie die richtigen Worte für sie fand. Ihn, den königlichen Bastard. _

„_Kannst Du auch nicht schlafen?" _

_Er zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn ansprach. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte. Alistair hätte wissen müssen, dass er seine Anwesenheit nicht lange vor ihr verbergen konnte. Sie konnte ihn _spüren, _sie trug die gleiche Verderbtheit in sich wie er._

_Verlegen strich er sich durch die Haare. _

„_Nein. Ich wälze mich nur von einer Seite zur anderen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass mir die frische Luft etwas helfen würde, meine Gedanken zu ordnen."_

_Dunkelblaue Augen trafen honigfarbene Augen._

_Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Es lag in der Luft, aber Alistair konnte es nicht fassen. Er wusste nicht, was es war. Und es machte ihn nervös..._

„_Die Rosen erinnern mich an Highever", sagte sie während sie sich umdrehte und mit ihren zarten Fingern durch die Rosenblätter strich. Zarte, sanfte Hände, die ihn liebevoll liebkosen und ihm Trost spenden konnten, die aber auch entschlossen den Schaft ihrer Dolche umschließen konnte. „Meine Mutter hat ihre Rosen immer geliebt."_

_Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er wusste, dass sie Tränen in ihren Augen hatte. Jede Erinnerung an Highever tat ihr in der Seele weh, das wusste er. _

„_Meine Mutter wusste genau, wie sie ihre Rosen zuschneiden mussten, damit sie wieder neu erblühen." Sie lachte leise. „Sie hätte nie erlaubt, dass ein Bediensteter ihre Rosen pflegt. Ich konnte, als ich ein kleines Mädchen war, nicht verstehen, warum sie die schönen Rosen zerschnitt. Sie sagte mir dann, dass dies notwendig wäre, damit sie im nächsten Sommer in neuem Glanz erstrahlen können. Und sie hatte recht, im folgenden Jahr waren die Rosen noch schöner als zuvor." _

_Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, ihre Wangen waren nass von den Tränen, die aus ihren Augen rannen._

„_Alistair, ich verstehe nun genau, was meine Mutter damit meinte. Man muss sich von manchen Dingen trennen, auch wenn sie wunderschön sind, wenn man wachsen will."_

_Er wusste genau auf was sie hinaus wollte. Seine Brust schien von einem Panzer umgeben zu sein, er hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können. Er stand einfach nur vor ihr, unfähig etwas zu sagen, gelähmt aus Angst vor dem, was nun kam._

„_Dein Onkel hat Recht mit dem was er sagt. Man würde uns vor dem Landthing nicht akzeptieren, wenn wir keinen Erben vorbringen können. Wir würden damit alles gefährden, wofür wir so hart gekämpft haben." _

„_Leah, ich …"_

_Sie kam auf ihn zu und legte ihm liebevoll ihre Hand auf die Wange. Ihre Berührung brannte wie Feuer und schien ihn zu verbrennen. Unfähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, stand er vor ihr und sah auf sie herab. Eine Träne rann über ihre Hand._

„_Alistair, wir müssen der Tatsache ins Auge sehen. Es wird für uns keine Zukunft geben." Er konnte sie kaum hören._

_Sie sah ihn an und er wusste, wieviel Kraft es sie kostete. Sie wirkte ruhig und gefasst, aber ihre Augen verieten sie. In ihrem Innern schien sie zu schreien, er konnte es fühlen._

„_Leah, nein..."_

„_Du weißt, dass es das Beste ist. Lass es uns hier und jetzt beenden, bevor wir uns beide und noch viel mehr verlieren. Wenn man jemanden liebt, muss man ihn loslassen können. Auch wenn es schwer ist."_

_Der Panzer um seine Brust schien noch enger zu werden. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen, schien zu ersticken. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen, sein Blick war verschleiert von den Tränen, die er nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Er konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschah. Er musste träumen. Ja, genau das war es. Das hier ist ein Traum, er muss sich nur anstrengen und dann wird er aufwachen..._

„_Ich werde Dich immer lieben, Alistair". Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, wie sie es immer getan hat, wenn sie ihn küssen wollte. Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange und verharrte einen Moment länger als nötig. Er stand nur da wie ein Idiot, unfähig zu irgendeiner Reaktion. _Halt sie fest, lass sie nicht gehen, _schrie es in ihm. Aber er stand einfach nur da. Er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über sich. Er fühlte sich, als hätte man sein Herz aus seiner Brust gerissen..._

_Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, drehte sich Leah um und ging zurück ins Anwesen des Arls._

_Alistair stand noch immer da, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Seine Welt war zusammengebrochen._

oOo

Er versuchte den Gedanken, an diese Nacht zu verdrängen. Wieder drohte sich der Panzer um seine Brust zu legen und ihm seinen Atem zu rauben und er musste mit aller Macht dagegen ankämpfen. Er sog die kühle Luft ein und sie half ihm, sich zu beruhigen.

Leah ging ungeduldig im Hof auf und ab, augenscheinlich begierig darauf alles hier zu verlassen. Sie schaute immer wieder in Richtung der Ställe und Alistair wunderte sich, was sie noch zurückhielt, als plötzlich ein Reiter erschien, blond und in einen grünen Umhang gehüllt.

Alistairs Finger verkrampften sich und er krallte sich so sehr am Geländer fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden. Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein! Sie konnte ihn nicht für … für ... _ihn _verlassen.

Er seufzte und lockerte seinen Griff. Er hatte alle Rechte aufgegeben, auf Zevran eifersüchtig sein zu dürfen, sagte er sich selbst. Aber beim Anblick des Meuchelmörders verkrampften sich seine Muskeln und ein Eisblock fuhr durch seine Brust und legte sich in seinen Magen.

Hatte sie vor ihn so schnell zu ersetzen?

Leah sah nun zum Schloss empor und Alistair erstarrte. Sicher würde sie sehen, dass er sie beobachtete. Für einen Moment hielt sie inne und er konnte sich vorstellen, wie diese dunkelblauen Augen sich vor Überraschung weiteten als sie ihn erblickte. Für einen langen Moment starrten sie sich gegenseitig an, jeder von ihnen erkannte, das dies, mehr als alles andere, das Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit bedeutete. Alistair schluckte einen Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. Er ließ sie gehen und er wusste, dass er sie vermissen würde. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr zusammen waren, brauchte er dennoch ihre Nähe um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Er brauchte ihren Rat, denn sie wusste, wie die Adeligen dachten und was zu tun war.

Auch wenn sie ihn nicht genau sehen konnte, hob er zaghaft eine Hand zum Gruß.

Nach einem Moment erwiderte sie die Geste. Es war zögerlich und fast kaum erkennbar, ihre Hand hob sich kaum, bevor sie sie langsam zu einer Faust ballte um dann wieder an ihrer Seite fallen ließ. Aber er konnte es erkennen.

Zevran blickte über seine Schulter um zu sehen, was ihrer Aufmerksamkeit galt. Er beugte sich in ihre Richtung um ihr etwas zuzuflüstern. Mit einem entschlossenen Nicken, kehrte sie Alistair den Rücken, stieg auf ihr Pferd und pfiff nach ihrem Hund.

Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um.

Er sah zu, als die beiden Reiter aus Denerim galoppierten, der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen. Zitternd atmete er die kalte Luft aus. Langsam drehte er sich um und ging zurück in seine schummrigen Gemächer. Er fragte sich, ob sein Herz jemals aufhören würde, sich wie ein riesiger Klumpen Blei anzufühlen.


	2. Veränderungen

**Kapitel 1**

**Veränderungen**

- 7 Jahre später -

Wynne merkte, dass das Alter langsam seinen Tribut forderte. Seit der Krönung von Alistair war sie nun seine persönliche Beraterin und es war nicht immer leicht für sie gewesen. Aber sie hatte es mit viel Mühe geschafft, aus dem Grauen Wächter, der an ein unstetes Leben gewohnt war einen guten König zu machen, der von seinem Volk geliebt wurde. Insgeheim war Wynne stolz darauf. Sie liebte Alistair wie einen Sohn und er vertraute ihr blind. Sie war einer der wenigen engen Vertrauten, die er hatte.

Es war einiges an Arbeit für Sie gewesen, besonders kurz nach seiner Krönung. Wynne hatte fast rund um die Uhr mit Rat und Tat an seiner Seite gestanden. Mit der Zeit war er jedoch in seine Rolle gewachsen und Wynne hatte wieder mehr Zeit für sich. Diese benötigte sie auch dringend.

Sie war nicht mehr die Jüngste. Sie merkte häufiger, dass sie erschöpft war und musste sich dann in ihre Gemächer zurückziehen, um zu ruhen.

Allerdings ließ sie es sich trotz allem nicht nehmen, jeden Morgen zusammen mit dem König ihr Frühstück einzunehmen und die anstehenden Aufgaben und Pflichten des Tages zu besprechen.

Als sie diesen Morgen zu den Gemächern Alistairs lief, gefolgt von einem Bediensteten, der das Frühstück auf einem silbernen Tablett vor sich her trug, hörte sie laute Stimmen aus seinem Arbeitszimmer. Wynne erkannte die wütende Stimme von Arl Eamon. Sie wusste genau über welches Thema die beiden wieder einmal stritten. Das würde die Laune des Königs für den ganzen Tag verderben. Das konnte sie nicht zulassen...

Beherzt öffnete Wynne die Tür zu Alistairs Arbeitszimmer. „Guten Morgen, Eure Majestät. Ich hoffe Ihr habt gut geschlafen", sagte sie in einem fröhlichen Ton. Der König stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch, stütze sich mit seinen Fäusten auf dem Schreibtisch ab und funkelte Eamon angriffslustig entgegen, der auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch saß, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Mit einem abschätzenden Blick zu Arl Eamon, wünschte sie auch ihm einen guten Morgen, wenn auch in einem weniger fröhlichen Ton. Alistair blickte hilfesuchend zu Wynne und sie wusste genau, dass sie schnellstmöglich versuchen musste, den Arl zum Gehen zu bewegen.

„Arl Eamon, wenn ihr uns nun bitte entschuldigen würdet. Eure Majestät hat bisher noch nichts zu sich genommen und wichtige Entscheidungen sollten nicht auf leeren Magen getroffen werden", mahnte Wynne, als sie den Bediensteten anwies, das Frühstück auf dem kleinen Tisch am Balkon zu servieren.

„Meine liebe Wynne", erwiderte der Arl missmutig, als er sich erhob und Richtung Tür wand, „es gibt Angelegenheit, die schon lange überfällig sind und _dringend _in Angriff genommen werden müssen. Nach so langer Zeit, in der dies unbeachtet war, spielt es mittlerweile keine Rolle mehr, ob diese Entscheidungen auf leeren oder vollen Magen getroffen werden. Es ist unabdingbar, dass dies endlich geschieht."

Alistair ließ sich müde in seinen Sessel fallen. „Das wissen wir, Onkel, Du erinnerst mich schließlich täglich daran."

Wynne folgte Eamon zu Tür. Bevor er jedoch ging, drehte er sich nochmals um und funkelte sie streitlustig an. „Ihr könnt´ ihn nicht ständig vor der Tatsache schützen, dass er als bald eine Wahl treffen und heiraten muss. Das Landthing erwartet einen Erben und ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich die Adeligen noch ruhig halten kann. An dieser Tatsache kann niemand etwas ändern."

Die alte Magierin erwiderte seinen Blick. „Wir sind uns darüber bewusst, Arl Eamon. Bis zu Euerem nächsten Besuch im Herbst werden wir eine Entscheidung getroffen haben. Dann können wir sehen, wie wir in dieser Angelegenheit weiterverfahren werden. Bitte bedenkt, dass wir eine Entscheidung über die zukünftige Königin von Ferelden nicht leichtfertig treffen sollten. Das wird sicher auch das Landthing nachvollziehen können."

Eamon sagte nichts mehr, nickte Wynne nur kurz zu und wandte sich dann Alistair zu. „Eure Majestät, wir sehen uns im Herbst." Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

„Ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse, Euer Onkel. Besonders an einem frühen Morgen wie diesem", sagte Wynne, als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte und am gedeckten Frühstückstisch Platz nahm. Sie warf Alistair einen Blick zu, der noch immer zusammengesunken in seinem Sessel hinter dem großen Eichenschreibtisch saß. Er sah sehr müde aus.

„Komm´ Alistair, das Frühstück wartet. Nach einer Tasse Tee und etwas Käse sieht die Welt wieder komplett anders aus, glaube mir." Sie schenkte den dampfenden Tee in seine Tasse und goss sich anschließend selbst etwas davon ein. Ein Duft von frischen Kräutern erfüllte das Zimmer.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer erhob sich der König hinter seinem Schreibtisch und kam langsam zu Wynne herüber. Er stand neben ihr und sah auf sie herab. „Das schlimme an der Sache ist ja, das Eamon Recht hat. Ich habe mich 7 Jahre erfolgreich gegen eine Heirat gewehrt, ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch durchhalte, Wynne. Das Landthing wird unruhig und ich habe fast keine Kraft mehr." Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm einen Schluck des dampfenden Tees.

Wynne klopfte ihm mütterlich auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, Alistair, was Du durchgemacht hast. Ich weiß, was Du noch immer durchmachst. Aber ist es nicht an der Zeit, die Vergangenheit loszulassen und nach vorne zu blicken. Leah hat das auch getan und Du solltest das auch tun."

Ihr Name versetzte ihm einen leichten Stich und er verschluckte sich an seinem Tee. Er hustete heftig. Wynne sah ihn besorgt an. „Alles in Ordnung, Eure Majestät?"

„Wynne, ich bitte Dich. Nenne mich nicht so. Ich bin und bleibe Alistair."

„Ich weiß", sie lächelte verlegen. „Ich merke, dass Du wieder das Thema wechseln möchtest. Ist es Dir nach all den Jahren noch immer unangenehm, über sie zu sprechen?"

Alistair seufzte und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Man sagt, dass die Zeit die Wunden heilt. Das stimmt aber nur zum Teil."

Wynne sah ihn fragend an. Ihr Blick forderte eine Erklärung, dass konnte er sehen.

„Nun ja, der Schmerz ist nicht mehr so stark wie damals, als sie gegangen ist. Aber er ist noch immer da. Ich habe ihn mittlerweile ganz gut unter Kontrolle. Ein Besuch ihres Bruders löst keine Panikattaken mehr aus und ich kann sogar mit ihm über seine Schwester sprechen", scherzte er. Fergus war ein guter Freund von Alistair geworden. Er war immer begierig, Neuigkeiten von Leah zu erfahren, wenn auch Fergus selbst nicht viele Nachrichten von ihr erhielt. Es war jedoch noch immer mehr, als Alistair selbst von ihr erfuhr. Was sie ihm in Briefen mitteilte, war nur förmlich und in Bezug auf die Grauen Wächter und Vorkommnisse in ihrem Arltum.

Nachdenklich sah er Wynne an.

„Aber sie ist noch immer da und sie wird immer ein Teil von mir bleiben. Und ich finde es falsch, zu heiraten, wenn ich sie noch immer in meiner Seele habe. Das ist nicht fair."

„Alistair, vieles im Leben ist nicht fair und das solltest Du wissen. Es war nicht fair, dass ihr Euch trennen musstet. Es war nicht fair von Deinem Vater, nicht zu Dir zu stehen. Es war nicht fair, dass Dir und Leah alleine die Bürde aufgetragen wurde, den Erzdämon zu erschlagen... Soll ich Dir noch weitere Beispiele nennen?"

„Nein, danke. Ich denke, dass genügt", lachte Alistair, während er sein eine Schreibe Brot abschnitt.

„Du bist König und hast eine Verantwortung gegenüber Deinem Volk. Die Entscheidungen, die Du treffen musst, werden nie leicht sein. Aber Du musst Entscheidungen treffen, für Dein Volk und auch für Dich. Das macht einen guten König aus."

Sie nahm einen Schluck Tee.

„Nun denn, genug geschulmeistert. Welche Punkte stehen heute an? Bann Wulff hat sich für heute mittag angekündigt, um die Probleme mit der Steuerpolitik in seinem Bannorn zu besprechen."

„Oh, das wird sicher sehr interessant", scherzte Alistair. „Wulff hat eine Gabe, bei den Themen, die er anspricht, derart abzuschweifen, dass ich ihm fast kaum folgen kann. Meistens weiß ich danach nicht mehr, was er eigentlich mit mir besprechen wollte."

Nachdem sie das Frühstück eingenommen hatte, räumte Wynne alles auf das Tablett zurück.

„Wir sehen uns dann später im Thronsaal, Alistair. Ich werde mich bis dahin noch etwas zurückziehen. Du weißt, wo Du mich findest."

„Sicher, Wynne. Wir sehen uns später".

Dann verschwand Wynne leise aus der Tür.

oOo

Alistair war alleine.

Noch immer klang ihr Name in seinem Gedächtnis nach. Er setzte sich wieder in seinen großen Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

7 Jahre waren inzwischen vergangen, seit sie Denerim damals verlassen hatte und nach Amaranthine gegangen ist. Sie hatte dort die Stelle als Kommandantin der Grauen Wächter eingenommen und in dieser Zeit eine kleine Armee von etwa 250 grauen Wächtern aufgebaut. Sie hat Vigils Wacht mit Hilfe der Zwerge neu erbaut und zu einer starken Festung ausgebaut. Ganz nebenbei musste sie sich als Arlessa von Amaranthine um die Politik ihres Arltums kümmern. Sie hatte wohl kaum Zeit, sich an ihn zu erinnern.

Er hielt von Zeit zu Zeit Briefe von ihr. Allerdings waren diese immer sehr förmlich und berichten nur über wichtige Vorkommnisse und die Entwicklung von Virgils Wacht und den Grauen Wächter. Nie enthielten sie persönliche Angelegenheiten.

Seine einzige Informationsquelle war Fergus, ihr Bruder. Als Herrscher für die Ländereien der Cousland, das zweitgrößte Bannorn in seinem Königreich, war er ein wichtiger Verbündeter. Zu Beginn waren Alistair die Besuche von Fergus mehr als unangenehm. Sie erinnerten ihn zu sehr an Leah, denn er war ihr in vielen Dingen ähnlich. Er war genauso stur wie sie, wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer. Er wusste, wie er mit den Adeligen umzugehen hatte, damit sie das taten, was er von ihnen verlangte, ohne dass sie sich bevormundet fühlten.

Am Anfang hatte Fergus strikt vermieden, von seiner Schwester zu sprechen, da er den König nicht unnötig aufwühlen wollte. Alistair war darüber mehr als froh gewesen.

Nach einiger Zeit fing er jedoch an, nach ihr zu fragen und Fergus gab ihm bereitwillig Auskunft. Auch wenn er nicht viel Neuigkeiten von Leah zu erzählen hatte, war Alistair über jede Information dankbar.

Da sie ihre Aufgabe als Kommandantin und Arlessa wie erwartet sehr gut meisterte, waren seine Besuche in Amaranthine nicht notwendig. Sehr zu seinem Bedauern.

Er hatte Vigils Wacht kurz nach ihrer Ernennung zur Kommandantin und Arlessa besucht. Das war etwa 6 Monate nach dem Ende der Verderbnis gewesen. Sie war freundlich zu ihm gewesen und sehr förmlich, zu förmlich für seinen Geschmack. Er hatte auch das Gefühl, dass sie ihn mied. Als wolle sie nicht mit ihm alleine sein.

Stets war sie von ihrem ersten Hauptmann umgeben, Aedan. Sie hatte ihn als Ersten in Amaranthine getroffen und rekrutiert. Er hatte in der Armee gedient und während der Verderbnis alles verloren. Sie hatte Aedan damit das Leben gerettet, da er sich ansonsten wohl zu Tode gesoffen hätte.

Alistair hatte damals hart mit seiner Eifersucht zu kämpfen. Für seinen Geschmack stand er immer zu nahe bei Leah, sah sie zu lange an, wenn er mit ihr sprach. Immer wieder musste er sich selbst sagen, dass er keinerlei Anspruch mehr auf sie erheben durfte. Wynne hatte seine Bedenken lachend zur Kenntnis genommen: „Alistair, bitte! Soll Aedan bei einem Gespräch die Wand anstarren. Meinst Du nicht, dass dies mehr als unhöflich wäre? Du solltest aufhören, zu viel in Dinge zu interpretieren, die alltäglich sind." Es war eine schlechte Idee gewesen, ihr seine Beobachtungen mitzuteilen.

Später war er noch zwei weitere Male nach Amaranthine gereist, allerdings war Leah während dieser Besuche nicht in Vigils Wacht gewesen. Einmal verbrachte sie den Sommer bei ihrem Bruder Fergus in Highever, ein anderes Mal war sie zur Festung Weißhaupt gerufen worden.

Er musste der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass sich ihre Wege endgültig voneinander getrennt hatten. So schwer es auch sein würde. Er musste es akzeptieren, auch um ihrer Willen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie wegen ihm unglücklich war. Es hatte auch nicht den Anschein, dass sie es war. Alistair musste sich eingestehen, dass sie wohl endlich den Platz in ihrem Leben gefunden hatte und in ihrer Aufgabe als Kommandantin der Grauen Wächter in Ferelden aufging. Das Leben ging für sie beide weiter.

Es hatte so viele Momente gegeben, in denen der Schmerz ihn übermannte und er sich fragte, wie er es schaffen würde, ohne sie weiterzuleben. Momente, in denen er ihre Nähe und Geborgenheit vermisste. Momente, in denen er ihren Zuspruch, Rat und ihren Trost so dringend brauchte. Momente, in denen er sich leer und alleine fühlte.

Besonders in den Nächten hatte sie ihm gefehlt. Sobald er die Augen schloß und den Schlaf herbei sehnte, der ihn für eine kurze Zeit vergessen ließ, hatte er ihr Bild vor Augen. Ihr Lachen, ihre blauen Augen, in denen er sich verlieren konnte. Ihr Bild, als sie damals nachts zusammen Wacht hielten, sie vor dem Lagerfeuer saßen und der Schein des Feuer in ihrem Gesicht tanzte. Als sie zum ersten Mal zusammen waren, in seinem Zelt...

Aber er hatte gelernt, damit umzugehen. Er hatte eine Mauer um diese Erinnerungen gebaut, damit sie ihn nicht ständig übermannten. Er hatte gelernt, stark zu sein, da es ihn ansonsten an den Rande des Wahnsinns getrieben hatte. Wie oft hatte er in den ersten Monaten seine Trauer im Wein und Brandy ertränkt, bis er dank des Alkohols endlich etwas Schlaf fand. Es hätte ihn fast zerstört, aber das wäre ihm egal gewesen. Nein, es wäre ihm recht gewesen. Wäre Wynne nicht gewesen, wäre er sicher heute nicht mehr hier, sondern läge wahrscheinlich schon unter der Erde in einem feuchten Grab.

Mittlerweile erlaubte er sich nachts jedoch einen Blick hinter die Mauer des Vergessens zu werfen. Es tat noch immer weh, aber der Schmerz war anders und nicht mehr alles verzehrend. Er wusste, dass sie immer in seinen Gedanken sein würde, aber sie bestimmte nicht mehr sein ganzen Denken.

Es war schon seltsam: Noch vor 3 Jahren hätte er dies nicht wahr haben wollen. Vielleicht war an dem Spruch, dass Zeit alle Wunden heilt, doch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit.


	3. Unruhe

**Kapitel 2**

**Unruhe**

„Alistair, Du wirst Deine Rüstung nun wahrlich nicht benötigen", mahne Wynne, während sie die Koffer ihres Königs für die Reise nach Redcliff packte. Mit einem Zwinkern fügte sie hinzu: „Es sei denn, Leliana hat einige Vertreter der dunklen Brut zu ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen."

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihre Einladung nochmal genauer lesen... Unterschätze Leliana nicht, ich traue ihr einiges zu", lachte Alistair.

Wynne nickte lächelnd. „Wohl wahr. Das will ich nicht bestreiten."

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung.

Alistair öffnete die Tür und vor ihm stand Jeven, der Hauptmann der königlichen Garde. Er musste gerannt sein, denn er war sichtlich außer Atem.

„Eure Majestät, bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber dieser Brief wurde soeben von einem Boten aus Amaranthine gebracht. Er wäre sehr dringend."

„Amaranthine?" Alistair sah Jeven fragend an, während er den Brief entgegennahm und den Griffon auf dem Siegel erkannte. Das Zeichen der Grauen Wächter.

Er öffnete rasch den Brief und erkannte Leah´s Handschrift:

_Alistair,_

_Ich muss Dir dringend von einigen beunruhigenden Vorfällen in Amaranthine berichten:_

_Wir haben wieder vermehrt mit Angriffen der Dunklen Brut zu tun. In Kal-Hirol hatten wir ein Nest mit 4 Brutmüttern entdeckt, die wir getötet haben._

_Es scheinen sich 2 Gruppen gebildet haben: Eine Gruppe folgt dem Architekten, einem sehr intelligenten Vertreter seiner Art. Die andere Gruppe folgt „der Mutter"._

_Was mich am meisten beunruhigt ist die Tatsache, dass einige Kreaturen der Dunklen Brut sprechen._

_Meine Späher haben das Versteck der Mutter gefunden, wir brechen in 2 Tagen dorthin auf._

_Ich werde Dir alsbald einen vollständigen Bericht über die Vorkommnisse schicken._

_Gruß_

_Commander Leah Cousland_

Alistair ließ den Brief ungläubig sinken. „Wynne, sie spricht". Die Magiern sah ihn verwundert an und strich sich verlegen durch die Haare. „Alistair, nun ja... es würde mich eher beunruhigen, wenn dem nicht so wäre."

„Wovon sprichst Du?" Der König blickte sie fragend an. „Wynne, die dunkle Brut spricht. Das ist höchst beunruhigend."

Er reichte ihr den Brief, den sie ihm schnell abnahm und zu lesen begann.

Alistair lief unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Sie hatten den Erzdämon erschlagen, die Dunkle Brut sollte sich in die Tiefen Wege zurückgezogen haben. Wer war der Architekt? Was war diese Mutter? Er hatte so viele Fragen. Er musste nach Amaranthine reisen, sofort. Die Hochzeit in Redcliff war erst in 4 Wochen, aber Leliana und ihr zukünftiger Ehemann Teagan hatten darauf bestanden, dass Alistair früher nach Redcliff käme, um sich den Wiederaufbau anzusehen und von der Hektik in Denerim zu entspannen.

„Wynne, wir reisen noch heute ab. Nach Amaranthine. Ich muss zu Vigils Wacht. Ich brauche Erklärungen. Veranlasse alles notwendige. Schicke Nachricht nach Redcliff, dass wir uns wegen einer dringend Angelegenheit verspäten werden."

Alistair griff nach seiner Rüstung. Er wäre sicherer in Rüstung zu reisen, sagte er sich. Wie lange schon hatte er seine Rüstung nicht mehr getragen. Es war Cailans Rüstung gewesen. Sie hatten sie damals in Ostagar gefunden und er hatte sie immer mit Stolz getragen.

Plötzlich hielt er inne und drehte sich langsam zu Wynne um, die noch immer ungläubig den Brief von Leah in den Händen hielt.

„Wie meintest Du das vorhin, Wynne?"

„Was?" Er schien sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen zu haben, denn sie schaute ihn mit ungläubigen Augen an.

„Du sagtest, dass es dich eher beunruhigen würde, wenn SIE nicht sprechen würde."

Verlegen sah Wynne aus dem Fenster. „Das habe ich so nicht gemeint, Alistair", sagte sie ausweichend. Sie eilte nun zur Tür. „Ich sollte mit den Vorbereitungen für unsere Reise beginnen. Wenn Du mich entschuldigen würdest..."

Er spürte, dass die Magierin ihm ausweichte. Irgendetwas schien sie vor ihm zu verbergen und das war eigentlich nicht ihre Art.

Der König hielt sie am Arm fest. Seine Hand wurde eiskalt. Frost durchfuhr seine Glieder und er zog blitzschnell seine Hand zurück.

Mahnend sah sie ihn an. „Du solltest das nicht tun, mein Junge".

Der Schreck war Alistair ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Es tut mir leid, Wynne. Ich vergaß, dass Du das beherrscht. Bitte, sage mir endlich was Du damit meintest. Es reicht, wenn Leah mich verwirrt. Bitte, tue nicht das gleiche mit mir." Er schaute sie bittend an.

Mit einem Seufzer drehte sich Wynne zu ihm um. „Ich hatte versprochen, nichts davon zu erzählen und ich möchte mein Versprechen eher ungern brechen. Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass ich nun selbst daran schuld bin und Du es wahrscheinlich sowieso bald erfahren würdest."

Sie ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm in seinem Sessel Platz. Sie seufzte erneut.

„Kannst Du Dich noch daran erinnern, als ich vor 6 Jahren nachts überstürzt nach Amaranthine aufgebrochen bin?"

Natürlich konnte sich Alistair noch daran erinnern. Sie war damals ohne ein Wort der Erklärung aufgebrochen und erst nach 2 Wochen nach Denerim zurückgekehrt. Alle seine Fragen, wo sie denn gewesen war und warum, hatte sie ignoriert und unbeantwortet gelassen.

Er nickte nur. „Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Du schuldest mir noch heute eine Erklärung dafür."

„Nun, das versuche ich gerade." Wynne spielte nervös mit dem Saum ihrer grünen Robe. „Ich bin damals so schnell aufgebrochen, weil Leah meine Hilfe brauchte und nach mir geschickt hat."

„Das verstehe ich nicht. Leah hat doch einen fähigen Heiler in Vigils Wacht. Wie war nochmal sein Name? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist es Anders, oder? Der Abtrünnige, der von den Templer gesucht wurde, bis Leah ihn rekrutiert hat."

Wynne schlug mit der Hand auf den Schreibtisch. „Alistair, würdest Du mir bitte zuhören? Ich versuche Dir gerade alles zu erklären." Sie blickte ihn strafend an und er fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge, der eine Standpauke seiner Mutter ertragen musste.

„Leah hat mich gerufen, da sie eine Frau an ihrer Seite brauchte." Die Magierin seufzte schwer und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. Sie ging erneut zum Fenster und blickte hinaus.

Leise, kaum hörbar fuhr sie fort. „Sie war schwanger, Alistair. Ich war bei ihr als das Mädchen geboren wurde."

Er stand da wie vom Blitz getroffen. Schwanger? Seine Leah? Wieso hat ihm niemand etwas davon gesagt?

„Wer ist der Vater, Wynne?" Die alte Eifersucht kroch wieder in ihm hoch. Wer hatte _seine _Leah angefasst? Wer war mit ihr zusammen gewesen? Bei dem Gedanken daran, begann sich sein Zimmer vor seinen Augen zu drehen. Er musste sich am Bettpfosten festhalten, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Wynne lief besorgt zu ihm hinüber und stütze ihn, bis er sich auf den Rand seines Bett gesetzt hatte.

„Kannst Du Dich noch an ihren ersten Hauptmann vor Aedan erinnern? Donnic?"

Und wie er sich noch an ihn erinnern konnte. Als er Vigils Wacht besuchte, hatte ihn Donnic in Leahs Abwesenheit empfangen. Donnic war ein gutaussehender, fröhlicher Mann gewesen, der hohes Ansehen bei den Wächtern genoss. Er war schlagfertig, intelligent und charmant. Er war Alistair bereits bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen ein Dorn im Auge. Seine Eifersucht hatte ihn schon damals gewarnt, dass Donnic ein potentieller Rivale sein könne. Er hatte versucht, sich selbst zu beruhigen: Leah würde sich nicht so schnell auf einen anderen Mann einlassen. Nein, dass würde sie nicht. Alistair musste sich allerdings auch eingestehen, dass er aufhören musste, Rechte an Leah zu erheben. Sie war eine freie Frau und er durfte ihrem Glück nicht im Weg stehen. Auch wenn es ihn schmerzte...

„Aber Donnic ist tot." Flüsterte er Wynne zu.

Traurig blickte Wynne Alistair an. „Ja, er ist seit 4 Jahren tot."

Bei einem Angriff der dunklen Brut in Amaranthine wurde Donnic schwer verletzt. Jede Hilfe durch die Heiler der Grauen Wächter kam zu spät.

„Dann ist Leah ganz alleine." Er fühlte sich wie ein Idiot. Er jammerte, weil sein Ego verletzt wurde, weil jemand seiner Leah gegeben hatte, was er nicht mehr konnte. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie nun alleine mit ihrer Tochter und nebenbei noch Kommandantin der Grauen Wächter und Arlessa von Amaranthine war traf ihn tief im Herzen. Wie musste sie sich fühlen? Wenn jemand einen Grund hätte zu Jammern, dann eher sie.

„Wie heißt ihre Tochter?"

„Das Mädchen heißt Isabella. Es tut mir leid, Alistair, dass ich es Dir nicht früher gesagt habe, aber Leah hat mich darum gebeten."

Er schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Dann wollte sie also, dass ich es nicht weiß."

Wynne nahm ihn tröstend in den Arm. „Ich kann sie verstehen. Nach alledem, was zwischen Euch beiden war. Sie wollte Dich sicher nicht damit belasten... Nun denn, wenn wir heute noch aufbrechen wollen, sollten wir uns beeilen."

Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür, hielt aber nochmals inne und drehte sich zu Alistair um.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Er seufzte und lächelte sie an. „Ich denke schon. Ja. Ich muss diese Nachricht nur erst verarbeiten. Bitte lasse mich etwas alleine"

Wynne blickte ihn besorgt an.

Alistair versuchte zu lächeln und scherzte: „Keine Sorge, ich werde mich nicht aus dem Fenster werfen."

„Warum beruhigt mich das nicht?", murmelte sie, bevor die schwere Tür ins Schloss fiel.


	4. Gift

**Kapitel 3**

**Gift**

Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel, als der König fünf Tage später mit seinem Gefolge den verschlungenen Weg hinauf zu Vigils Wacht ritt. Die Festung mit ihren starken Mauern und mehreren Wachtürmen baute sich vor ihnen vor ihnen auf.

Die Kommandantin hatte beeindruckende Arbeit geleistet. Mit Hilfe des Zwergenhandwerks hatte sie aus der damals heruntergekommenen Burg eine starke Verteidigungsanlage erbaut. Die Mauern der Wacht waren aus schweren Granitblöcken. Alistair fragte sich, wie sie es geschafft hatten, diese riesigen Blöcke hierher zu schaffen. Das Tor war aus massiver Eisenborke und wehrte jeden Eindringling ab.

Ein Wächter musste ihre Ankunft bemerkt haben, denn plötzlich läutete die Glocke der Wacht.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich mit lautem Knarren das riesige Tor der Wacht und Truchsess Varel kam ihnen entgegen.

„Eure Majestät! Herzlich Willkommen in Vigils Wacht. Wir haben nicht mit einem Besuch von Euch gerechnet. Ansonsten hätten wir Euch eine angemessene Begrüßung zukommen lassen. Bitte verzeiht." Er kniete vor Alistairs Pferd nieder. Der Stallbursche kam aus der Wacht gerannt, um die Pferde in Empfang zu nehmen und zu versorgen und fiel ebenfalls vor Alistair auf die Knie.

Es war Alistair immer noch etwas unangenehm, wenn die Menschen sich vor ihm verneigten. Er war der König, ja, aber es bereite ihm noch immer Unbehagen.

„Bitte, steht auf." Er bedeutete beiden sich zu erheben. „Kein Grund zur Sorge, Varel, mein Besuch kommt auch unangekündigt. Aber ich habe beunruhigende Nachrichten von der Kommandantin erhalten und ich muss dringend mit ihr sprechen."

Varel trat nervös von einem Bein zum anderen. „Nun ja, Eure Majestät, die Kommandantin ist noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Sie ist vor drei Tagen zum Versteck der Mutter aufgebrochen. Seither erwarten wir ihre Rückkehr. Wir sind alle etwas beunruhigt."

Alistair schluckte schwer. Hoffentlich war alles in Ordnung und es ging Leah gut.

„Sie sind noch nicht zurück? Das ist in der Tat beunruhigend. Was wisst ihr von den Vorgängen? Leider gab mir die Kommandantin nicht viele Informationen über die Vorgänge hier in Amaranthine."

Der König hoffte, endlich Antworten auf seine Fragen zu bekommen.

„Vor etwa 3 Wochen kam „der Bote" zu Vigils Wacht. Eine Kreatur der dunklen Brut. Er stand vor den Toren, unbewaffnet, und bat um Einlass, um mit der Kommandantin zu sprechen. Unsere Männer hätten ihn beinahe getötet, aber wer könnte ihnen das verdenken?" Varel schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Nun denn, die Kommandantin sprach mit ihm, hier vor den Toren. Sie traute ihm nicht und ließ ihn keinen Fuß in die Wacht setzen. Er sagte, der Architekt hätte ihn geschickt, um die grauen Wächter zu warnen. Die Mutter plane einen Angriff auf Vigils Wacht und den Tod aller grauen Wächter. Die Kommandantin wollte dies verhindern und beschloss daraufhin, die Mutter direkt anzugreifen und zu töten."

Alistair konnte kaum glauben, was ihm der Truchsess erzählte. Sprechende dunkle Brut, die an Vigils Wacht um Einlass bettelte, um mit ihrem größten Feind, einem grauen Wächter, zu sprechen. Es machte alles keinen Sinn.

„Wer ist diese Kreatur, die ihr den Architekten nennt?", fragte er Varel.

„Er ist ein hochintelligenter Gesandter der Dunklen Brut. Angeblich will er seine Brüder von dem Gesang der Alten Götter befreien. Aber die Kommandantin wird Euch mehr dazu sagen können, Euer Majestät." Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Wo sind eigentlich meine Manieren hin? Ich lasse Euch hier vor den Toren stehen. Entschuldigt mich. Bitte, kommt herein. Ihr seit von der langen Reise sicher erschöpft. Ich lasse Euch umgehend Eure Gemächer zeigen."

„Das wäre wirklich sehr freundlich, Truchsess. Ich könnte etwas Ruhe gebrauchen", meldete sich Wynne zu Wort, während sie müde von ihr Pferd glitt und es an den Stallburschen übergab.

„Ich hoffe, es macht Euch keine Umstände, dass wir unangemeldet mit den Männern vor Euren Toren stehen. Wenn die Situation nicht so außergewöhnlich und dringend gewesen wäre, hätte ich Euch vorher einen Boten geschickt und meinen Besuch angekündigt."

Varel lachte. „Euer Majestät, wenn wir in Vigils Wacht keinen Platz für elf weitere Männer und eine Frau hätten, wären wir wahrlich sehr arm dran."

oOo

Die Sonne ging bereits unter, als Alistair gedankenverloren durch den Hof der Wacht schlenderte. Die Händler räumten bereits ihre Waren an den Ständen zusammen. Leah hatte einige Händler davon überzeugen können, ihre Waren in Vigils Wacht anzubieten. Dadurch hatte sich der Handel belebt und dies war natürlich eine zusätzliche und notwendige Einnahmequelle für die Wacht.

Er ging zu dem kleinen Garten der Wacht, in dem ein Monument zu Ehren der verstorbenen grauen Wächter errichtet worden war. Unter den wachsamen Augen eines Griffons aus Granit war eine Tafel angebracht, in die alle Namen der gefallenen grauen Wächter eingemeisselt war. Duncans Name war der Erste, dann Riordan. Dann die vielen Namen der Wächter, die in der Schlacht bei Ostagar ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Alistair konnte fast jedem Namen ein Gesicht zuordnen. Der letzte Name auf der Tafel, noch frisch. Die Gravur war noch nicht so verwittert wie die der anderen. Es war Donnic. Alistair blieb einen Moment davor stehen, versunken in seinen Gedanken an die Zeit, als er gerade von Duncan rekrutiert worden war. Als sein Leben noch so einfach und sorglos war... Seit der Schlacht bei Ostagar hatte sich vieles geändert, besonders für ihn.

„Hier werden viele traurige Erinnerungen wach, habe ich recht?" Er hatte Wynne nicht kommen gehört, so sehr war in seine Erinnerungen eingetaucht.

„Ja, einige. Aber auch schöne Erinnerungen. Die Zeit nach meiner Rekrutierung durch Duncan war eine sehr schöne Zeit. Ich möchte sie nicht missen. Aber es stimmt mich traurig und nachdenklich, wenn ich sehe, wieviele ihr Leben geben mussten. Nur wegen des Verrats eines einzigen Mannes." Bei dem Gedanken an Loghain ballte Alistair zornig die Fäuste. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in sein Fleisch, aber nur so konnte er den Zorn kontrollieren.

Wynne legte ihm besänftigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Er hat bekommen, was er verdient hatte. Der Erbauer wird nun über ihn richten. Wir haben unsere Pflicht getan. Mehr konnten und können wir nun nicht mehr tun."

Er seufzte schwer. „Ich weiß. Aber ich kann es noch immer nicht verstehen. Wie konnte er so etwas tun? Wieso hat er seinen eigenen König verraten?" Alistair schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Ich frage mich, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn er zu seinem König gestanden hätte? Wenn wir die Schlacht bei Ostagar gewonnen hätten? Wo wir dann heute wohl wären?"

Wynne lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an. „Mein Junge, die Wege, die der Erbauer für uns alle vorsieht, können wir nicht immer verstehen. Das sollen wir auch nicht. Aber ich glaube trotzdem fest daran, dass Er für alle von uns einen Plan hat. Auch wenn dieser meist nicht für jeden von uns ersichtlich ist."

Alistair lächelte sie an. Sie war für ihn wie eine Mutter gewesen. Eine Mutter, die er niemals gehabt hatte. „Dann möchte ich gar nicht wissen, welchen Plan der Erbauer für mich bereit hält? Er scheint es zu mögen, wenn er mich quälen kann."

Erbost schürzte Wynne ihren Mund. „Sage so etwas nicht, Alistair", ermahnte sie ihn, „auch für Dich hat er einen Plan, da bin ich mir sicher. Irgendwann wirst Du am Ziel angekommen sein."

Er legte ihr besänftigend die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte sie an. „Ich weiß, Wynne. Nur der Weg dahin ist bisher alles andere als einfach."

oOo

Nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen wollte Alistair dem Kampftraining der grauen Wächter beiwohnen. Zusammen mit Jeven, dem Hauptmann seiner Garde, ging er zum Trainingsgelände der grauen Wächter. Obwohl er König war, legte er großen Wert darauf, zweimal pro Woche sein eigenes Training zu absolvieren. Es lenkte ihn von seinen Sorgen und Problemen ab und hielt ihn außerdem fit.

Varel begrüßte Alistair und Jeven, als sie auf dem Platz ankamen. Das Training hatte bereits begonnen.

Er fragte sich, wie sein Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn er nicht König geworden wäre, sondern mit Leah zusammen bei den Grauer Wächter geblieben wäre. Würde er dann nun auch hier stehen und mit den anderen Wächtern sein Training absolvieren?

Der König beobachtete einige Zeit schweigend die Kämpfe. Eine junge Rekrutin kämpfte mit ihren zwei Dolchen gegen einen erfahrenen grauen Wächter, der mit Schild und Schwert ihre Angriffe mühelos abwehrte. „Du musst schneller meinen Angriffen ausweichen, Kya. Denke daran, dass Deine einzige Verteidigung Deine Schnelligkeit ist", ermahnte er das Mädchen. Verbissen konzentrierte Kya sich auf die Anweisung, die sie von ihrem Mentor erhalten hatte. „Denke an die Lektionen, die Dir Zevran gegeben hat."

Zevran trainierte also die Rekruten? Alistair war überrascht, dass Zevran noch immer hier war. Wie oft hatte der Elf davon gesprochen, eines Tages zurück nach Antiva zu gehen. Eifersucht stieg wieder in ihm auf. Nicht genug, dass sie nach der Verderbnis zusammen mit ihm Denerim verlassen hatte, aber dass er immer noch an ihrer Seite war... Dieser verdammte Elf!

Sein Verhältnis zu Zevran war schon immer schlecht gewesen. Als Leah sich damals entschlossen hatte, den Meuchelmörder, der sie töten sollte, am Leben zu lassen und dann auch noch in ihre Gruppe aufzunehmen, hatte er allen Ernstes an ihrem Verstand gezweifelt. Alistair hatte immer ein wachsames Auge auf ihn geworfen. Was hätte den Elf daran gehindert, seinen Auftrag später auszuführen und ihnen in der Nacht einen seiner Dolche in den Leib zu rammen?

Leah tat seine Bedenken als lächerlich ab. Sie glaubte seinem Schwur, den er ablegte, als sie sein Leben verschonte.

Er war immer in ihrer Nähe gewesen, für Alistairs Geschmack viel zu nahe. Wenn Zevran sie abends im Lager mit seinen Blicken praktisch auszog, musste er sich jedes Mal auf sein Training als Templer konzentrieren und Ruhe bewahren, um nicht zu ihm zu stürmen und am Kragen zu packen.

Plötzlich erklang die Glocke des Wachturms und riss Alistair aus seinen Gedanken. „Sie kommen", schrie der Mann auf dem Wachturm, „die Kommandantin kommt zurück!"

Die Wächter beendeten sofort ihr Training, ließen ihre Waffen fallen und liefen zum Tor der Wacht. Auch Alistair, Jeven und Varel folgten ihnen.

Der König war aufgeregt. Gleich würde er sie wiedersehen. Wie würde sie wohl auf ihn reagieren? Hatte sie vielleicht damit gerechnet, dass er, nachdem er ihren Brief erhalten hatte, sofort hierher kommen würde?

Das Tor öffnete sich und die Gruppe galoppierte mit Ihren Pferden in den Hof der Wacht.

„Schnell, helft mir", schrie Zevran, während er noch im Galopp von seinem Pferd sprang. Über seinem Pferd hing ein lebloser Körper – Leah.

oOo

Alistair fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. Er stand nur da, konnte das Geschehen vor sich nur beobachten, unfähig zu einer Reaktion.

Aedan sprang von seinem Pferd und half Zevran Leah vom Pferd zu heben. Sie legten sie vorsichtig auf den Boden.

„Sigrun", rief Zevran einer Zwergin zu, „in meine Gemächer. Sofort! In der Kiste unter meinem Bett – bringe mir die Phiole mit der blauen Flüssigkeit! Beeile Dich!" Sie lief sofort in die Wacht.

„Beim Erbauer", schrie Varel, während er zu der Gruppe lief, die sich um ihre Kommandantin versammelt hatte, „was ist geschehen?"

„Es passierte während des Kampfes mit der Mutter. Die Kommandantin holte zum letzten Schlag gegen sie aus. Sie sprang hoch, um der Mutter ihren Dolch in die Kehle zu rammen. Die Mutter versuchte sich zu wehren und verletzte sie mir ihren Klauen hier an der Seite." Zevran zeigte auf einen blutige Wunde, die sich der Mitte ihres Bauches bis zur Hüfte zog. „Die Klauen der Mutter waren vergiftet. Kurz nachdem die Mutter tot war, brach auch sie zusammen."

„Ich benötige drei Tage, um sie soweit zu stabilisieren, damit wir zurückreiten konnten", flüsterte Anders, der neben ihr kniete. Er war blass und es schien, als hätte er seine letzten Kräfte aufgebracht, um seiner Kommandantin zu helfen.

Sigrun kam mit der von Zevran beschriebenen Phiole zurück und warf sie ihm zu. Der Elf entfernte den Korken mit seinen Zähnen, während er einen Arm unter Leahs Kopf schob. Anders öffnete ihr vorsichtig den Mund.

„Vier Tropfen sollten genügen", flüsterte er, während er die Flüssigkeit vorsichtig in ihren Mund tropfen ließ. „Betet nun alle zum Erbauer, dass es nicht zu spät ist", rief er in den Wächtern zu, während er die Phiole verschloss und in seiner Tasche verstaute.

Alistair kam wieder zu sich und war wieder Herr über sich. „Leah...", flüsterte er, während er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. _Bitte Erbauer, lass sie nicht sterben... _Es traf ihn wie eine Faust, als er Leah wie tot vor sich liegen sah. Sie war mit Blut und Dreck verschmiert, in ihren blonden Haaren hatten sich Laub und kleine Äste verfangen. Aber trotzdem war sie noch immer wunderschön. Nein, sie war sogar noch schöner, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Er kniete sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand. Sie war eiskalt.

Zevrans Blick traf ihn wie ein Dolch. „Was willst Du hier, Bastard Prinz?", zischte er.

Ohne den besorgten Blick von Leah abzuwenden, antwortete er: „Leah hat mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass es beunruhigende Vorfälle mit der dunklen Brut gibt, da..."

Weiter kam der König nicht. Blitzschnell erhob sich der Elf neben ihm und baute sich angriffslustig vor ihm auf. Auch Alistair erhob sich, wenn auch langsamer und weniger elegant. Kaum stand er vor Zevran, stieß ihn der Elf mit beiden Händen von sich weg. Der König strauchelte und stolperte mehrere Schritte zurück.

„Du wagst es hierher zu kommen. Ihre Hand zu halten, nach alldem was Du mieser Feigling ihr angetan hast? Du wärst besser in Deinem Palast geblieben."

Aedan war ebenfalls aufgesprungen. „Zevran", rief er scharf. Aber der blonde Elf schien ihn nicht zu hören. Jeven hatte bereits die Hand an den Griff seines Schwertes gelegt, bereit die Klinge zu ziehen. Alistair hob die Hand, um ihn zu stoppen.

Zevran stand nun vor Alistair. Auch wenn er fast einen Kopf kleiner war als der König, schien ihn das in keinster Weise zu beeindrucken oder abzuschrecken. „Du lässt die Frau ziehen, die alles für Dich getan hätte. Die Dir mehr als einmal den Arsch gerettet hat. Du sagtest, Du hättest sie geliebt. Einen Scheiß hast Du. Wärst Du Mann genug gewesen, wärst Du hierher gekommen und hättest bei ihr um Verzeihung gebettelt. Du bist und bleibst ein Feigling, Bastard Prinz. Daran kann auch die Krone nichts ändern." Er trat einen Schritt zurück und spuckte Alistair verächtlich vor die Füße.

„Zevran, es reicht!" Aedan griff nach der Schulter des Elfen und zog ihn zurück. „Was fällt Dir ein, den König zu beleidigen? Wegtreten, SOFORT!"

Er warf Alistair einen letzten bösen Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und zur Wacht lief.

Aedan seufzte tief und drehte sich zu seinem König um.

„Eure Majestät, ich muss mich für das Verhalten von ihm entschuldigen. Es steht Euch frei, ihm eine Strafe zukommen zu lassen."

„Nein, ich... nein, dass wird nicht nötig sein", flüsterte Alistair. _Wie kann ich jemanden dafür bestrafen, der die Wahrheit sagt... _

„Wir sollten die Kommandantin sofort in ihr Zimmer bringen. Sie braucht nun Ruhe und ich werde sie nochmals untersuchen müssen. Eventuell benötigt sie noch einen Heilzauber zur Stabilisierung", sagte Anders, während er Leah vorsichtig in seine Arme nahm und Richtung Wacht trug.

„Ich werde mit ihm gehen, Alistair", sagte Wynne. „Vielleicht kann er meine Hilfe brauchen."

Er nickte ihr müde zu.

Zevran´s Worte hallten ihn im nach.

_Du lässt die Frau ziehen, die alles für Dich getan hätte..._

„Ich danke Euch, Eure Majestät, auch in seinem Namen", sagte Aedan, während er sich dankend vor Alistair verbeugte. „Die Schlacht gegen die Mutter war nicht einfach. Das und die Verletzung der Kommandantin macht uns allen schwer zu schaffen."

_Du sagtest, Du hättest sie geliebt. Einen Scheiß hast Du..._

„Macht Euch keine Gedanken, Aedan", sagte Alistair, während er versuchte, seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen. „Ich kann nur zu gut verstehen, dass man in so einer Situation die Nerven verlieren kann."

_Du bist und bleibst ein Feigling, Bastard Prinz..._


	5. Erwachen

**Kapitel 4**

**Erwachen**

Alistair lief vor Leahs Zimmer auf und ab. Anders und Wynne waren nun schon seit mehreren Stunden bei ihr. Er wusste nicht, wie es um sie stand und das Warten zehrte an seinen Nerven.

Aedan, der zusammen mit ihm wartete, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Eure Majestät, ich versichere Euch, dass es ihr in den Händen von Anders absolut gut gehen wird. Er ist ein fähiger Heiler und weiß, was er zu tun hat. Mit der Unterstützung Eurer Heilerin wird es sicher keine Probleme geben." Der Hauptmann wusste, dass es nicht gut um die Kommandantin stand, da es sich bei dem Gift der Mutter um ein sehr starkes Nervengift handelte. Aber er wollte den König nicht weiter beunruhigen. Ihm tat Alistair mehr als leid, als er wie ein im Käfig eingesperrtes Tier auf und ab ging. Seine Stirn war von Sorgen in Falten gelegt und er strich sich unentwegt durch seine dunkelblonden Haare.

„Wie lange dauert das denn noch?", fragte er verzweifelt zum wiederholten Male. „Wieso kann ich ich nicht zu ihr?" Ratlos blieb er vor Aedan stehen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Eure Majestät, bitte bedenkt, dass die Verletzung der Kommandantin schwer ist. Die Vergiftung ist nicht unerheblich. Bitte beruhigt Euch. Wir können momentan nichts für sie tun. Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch in Euren Gemächern etwas Ruhe gönnen, es war ein langer Tag. Auch für Euch..."

Alistair hatte nicht bemerkt, dass es bereits weit nach Mitternacht war. Die Zeit seit die grauen Wächter mit der verletzten Kommandantin in der Wacht eingetroffen war, war an ihm wie in einem Traum vorbeigezogen. Er hatte seitdem ohne Unterbrechung vor ihrem Zimmer gewartet. Er hatte die erneuten bösen Blicke von Zevran nicht bemerkt, er hatte geistesabwesend die Bekanntschaft von Sigrun, der Zwergin, und Nathaniel Howe gemacht. Ihm war noch nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass es sich bei Nathaniel um den Sohn von Arl Howe handelte, dem Mann, der Leahs Familie ermordet hatte. Alles war an ihm vorbeigezogen wie in einem Traum.

„Eure Majestät? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Aedan stand direkt vor ihm, mit beiden Händen auf seinen Schultern. Es war, als würde Alistair gerade erwachen und bemerken, dass er angesprochen wurde.

„Was?"

„Ihr solltet Euch wirklich Ruhe gönnen. Kommt, ich bringe Euch zu Eurem Zimmer."

„Aber was ist mit Leah? Wir können doch nicht einfach gehen?", entgegnete Alistair als Aedan in mit sanfter Gewalt in Richtung seines Zimmers führen wollte.

„Wir können momentan NICHTS für sie tun. Die beiden Heiler kümmern sich um sie, solange könnt´ ihr nicht zu ihr. Wynne wird Euch sofort informieren, sobald ihr sie sehen könnt. Bis dahin, solltet ihr Euch ausruhen."

Es schien den König soweit zu überzeugen, dass er sich von Aedan zu seinem Zimmer bringen ließ. Bevor Aedan die Tür hinter dem König schloss, um sich in seine eigenen Gemächer zurückzuziehen, warf er ihm einen letzten Blick zu. Zusammengesunken saß der König auf seinem Bett und schien völlig weggetreten zu sein. Er machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Er wirkte auf ihn, wie ein kleiner verletzlicher Junge, nicht wie der große, starke König, der zusammen mit der Kommandantin die Verderbnis besiegt hatte.

oOo

Alistair erwachte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Eine Stunde, wenige Minuten? Er fühlte sich sehr müde, aber in ihm war eine Unruhe, die ihn daran hinderte, weiterhin in seinem Bett zu bleiben. Erschöpft kroch er unter seiner Decke hervor, ging zum Fenster, um die kühle Nachtluft einzuatmen und die Spuren der Müdigkeit zu vertreiben.

Rasch zog er sich eine schwarze Baumwollhose an, warf sich ein Hemd über und öffnete die Tür seines Zimmers.

Er musste nach Leah sehen. Musste sich vergewissern, dass es ihr gut ging.

Die Gänge der Wacht waren wie ausgestorben. Es war kein Geräusch zu hören. Die schweren Teppiche, die auf hier ausgelegt waren, dämpften seine Schritte.

Als Alistair vor ihrem Zimmer angekommen war, legte er vorsichtig die Hand auf den Türknauf, zögerte allerdings. Was würde ihn erwarten? War sie vielleicht bereits tot? _Nein, Du Idiot, _versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Wynne hätte ihn darüber sofort informiert. Ob sie merken würde, dass er bei ihr war? Wollte sie überhaupt, dass er nach ihr sah.

_Sei kein Feigling, Alistair und öffne endlich die Tür!_

Leise öffnete er sie und warf einen Blick in ihr Zimmer. Wynne und Anders waren nicht mehr bei ihr. Leah war allein.

Das Zimmer wurde nur durch den Schein des Kamins erhellt. Die Flammen tanzten an der Wand. Es war still, nur ab und an knackte leise das Holz im Feuer.

Sie lag in ihrem Bett, die Augen geschlossen und schien friedlich zu schlafen. Ihre blonden Haare ergossen sich wie ein goldener Fluss über das Kissen. Alistair konnte bei ihrem Anblick kaum atmen.

_Erbauer, bitte lass´sie nicht tot sein._

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Bett. Als er sah, dass ihre Brust sich regelmäßig sanft hob, war er erleichtert.

_Sie lebt._

Leise nahm er einen Stuhl, der bei dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke stand, stellte ihn neben das Bett und setzte sich zu ihr.

Einen Moment konnte er sie nur anstarren. Sie hatte sich kaum verändert. Ihre Haare waren länger als damals.

Er ergriff ihre zarte Hand mit beiden Händen und vergrub sein Gesicht darin.

_Leah, ich bin bei Dir! Verlasse mich nicht._

Ihre Hand war kühl, aber nicht mehr eiskalt wie am Mittag. Die Berührung ihrer Hand spendete ihm Trost, so wie sie es immer getan hatte, als es ihm schlecht ging.

Wieso hatte er sie gehen gelassen? Warum nur? Nur, weil sein alter Onkel meinte, es wäre besser für die Krone und sie ihm auch noch Recht gegeben hatte.

_Verdammt sei Deine vornehme Erziehung, Lady Cousland. Immer auf die Pflicht, die mit ihrem Namen einherging und die ihres Standes bedacht..._

Er hob den Blick und sah in ihr Gesicht. Wie gerne hätte er nun in ihre Augen gesehen, wären in diesen blauen Weiten versunken, aber statt dessen lag sie nur da und hielt in ihren Blick verborgen.

Vorsichtig berührte er über ihre Wange, zart und sanft. Als hätte er Angst, sie würde unter seiner Berührung zerbrechen wie feinstes Porzellan.

Er strich über ihre Haare und beugte sich zu ihr. Leise flüsterte er: „Ich bin bei Dir, Leah. Hörst Du mich? Ich werde Dich nicht verlassen. Ich bleibe an Deiner Seite, bis Du erwachst."

Alistair legte seinen Kopf neben sie, hielt noch immer ihre Hand und schloss die Augen. Er genoss ihre Nähe, die er so lange vermisst hatte.

„Ich bleibe bei Dir, meine Liebste. Auch wenn es noch Tage dauern wird, werde ich nicht von Deiner Seite weichen", flüsterte er, während ihn der Schlaf übermannte.

oOo

„Alistair, mein Junge, wach´ auf."

Er erkannte die Stimme von Wynne. Sie stand neben ihm und hatte ihre Hand sanft auf seine Schulter gelegt.

Er öffnete langsam die Augen und blinzelte in das helle Licht, dass durch die Fenster fiel. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen?

Als sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, galt sein erster Blick Leah. Sie lag noch immer friedlich vor ihm. Er hielt noch immer ihre Hand.

„Wynne, wie spät ist es?"

„Fast Mittag. Ihr wart nicht in Eurem Zimmer. Ich wusste gleich, wo ich nach Euch suchen musste", lächelte ihn die Magierin an.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Ihr Zustand ist noch immer unverändert. Es scheint, dass das Gegengift von Zevran gewirkt hat. Jedenfalls ist das Gift nicht mehr in ihrem Körper. Aber sie ist noch immer sehr schwach und scheint den Weg zurück noch nicht gefunden zu haben?"

Ratlos sah Alistair Wynne an.

„Was meint ihr damit? Sie findet den Weg nicht zurück?"

„Sie scheint im Nichts zu sein, während ihr Körper sich von der schweren Vergiftung erholt. Ich habe davon schon in vielen Büchern gelesen. Wenn Menschen schwer verletzt oder vergiftet wurden und in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen, wandern sie während dessen im Nichts."

Ein Schauer überlief ihn. Er dachte an die schreckliche Begegnung mit dem Dämon der Trägheit während der Verderbnis, der sie ihm Nichts gefangen hatte. Er war eine grauenhafte Erfahrung gewesen und Alistair erinnerte sich nur ungern daran.

„Keine Sorge, im Nichts sind auch gute Geister, nicht nur Dämonen. Ihr wird nichts geschehen". Wynne hatte seinen besorgten Blick erkannt.

„Du solltest etwas essen gehen. Anders und ich werden sie nochmal untersuchen."

Sein Körper schmerzte, nachdem er fast die ganze Nacht wie eine verdrehte Puppe neben ihr Wache gehalten hatte.

Er stöhnte und versuchte sich gerade aufzurichten, aber sein Rücken rebellierte. „Vielleicht könntet Ihr danach noch einen Blick auf mich werfen? Ich kann mich fast kaum noch bewegen."

Wynne lachte. „Keine Sorge, Eure Majestät, ich glaube, dass können wir einrichten."

Alistair wollte gerade aufstehen, um sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer zu machen, als er sich einbildete, ihre Finger hätten sich über seine Hand bewegt. Es war nur eine Sekunde, der Hauch einer Bewegung, aber dennoch spürbar.

„Wynne", flüsterte er, „sieh´..."

Diesmal konnte Alistair die Bewegung nicht nur spüren, sondern auch sehen. Zaghaft bewegten sich Leahs Finger über seinen Handrücken.

„Beim Erbauer.", wisperte Wynne. „Sie erwacht."

Ihre Augenlider begannen zu flackern und langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen.

„Wo bin ich?" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Alles in Ordnung, Leah. Du bist in Vigils Wacht. Wie geht es Dir?", Alistair beugte sich zu ihr vor. Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Alistair, was machst Du hier?" Erschöpft kniff sie die Augen zusammen und atmete schwer aus.

„Ich habe Deinen Brief erhalten und bin gleich danach aufgebrochen. Oh Leah, ich bin so froh, dass es Dir wieder besser geht."

Leahs Blick wanderte durch ihr Zimmer, dann erblickte sie Wynne.

„Wynne, schön Dich zu sehen."

Mütterlich legte die Magierin ihre Hand auf Leahs Wange. „Nein, es ist schön _Dich _zu sehen, mein Kind. Wir hatten alle große Angst um. Aber dank Zevrans schneller Hilfe mit dem passenden Gegengift konnten wir Dich schnell stabilisieren."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", sagte Leah, während sie versuchte sich in ihrem Bett aufzusetzen, „der Kampf gegen die Mutter. Alle anderen sind doch in Ordnung, oder?" Die Wunde an ihrer Seite schien noch zu schmerzen, denn sie verzog ihr Gesicht und stöhnte leicht.

„Vorsichtig", mahnte Wynne, „die Wunde ist noch nicht zu hundert Prozent verheilt. Du solltest Dich noch etwas schonen."

Leah schob ihre Decke zurück und hob ihr Hemd, um ihre Verletzung zu begutachten. Sie tastete vorsichtig über den blutverkrusteten Schnitt und zischte leise durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Beim Anblick von Leahs nacktem Bauch lief Alistair ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Das wird noch einige Tage dauern. Ich werde Anders gleich rufen, damit wir uns die Wunde nochmal zusammen ansehen. Eine Entzündung wäre das letzte, was wir jetzt noch gebrauchen könnten", sagte Wynne, während sie zur Tür ging. „Ich werde auch alle anderen informieren, dass Du wieder unter uns weilst. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Dich tun?"

„Ja, Wynne. Bitte sende einen Boten zu meinem Bruder Fergus. Cullen soll Bella wieder hierher bringen. Sie fehlt mir so sehr."

Wynne lächelte Leah liebevoll an und nickte. Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

Alistair und Leah waren alleine.

„Ich bin froh, dass Du wieder wach bist, Leah. Ich war sehr besorgt."

Sie lächelte ihn an, aber es erreichte nicht ihre Augen.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass Du hier bist."

„Deine Nachricht hat mich mehr als beunruhigt. Varel hat mir erzählt, dass die dunkle Brut spricht, das ist mehr als beunruhigend."

Leah zog ihre Hand aus Alistairs Griff und strich sich durch ihre Haare.

„Ja, das ist es, aber das ist eine Sache der grauen Wächter, Alistair. Ich hatte doch geschrieben, dass ich Dir einen ausführlichen Bericht zu den Vorfällen zukommen lassen werde. Also, warum bist Du hier?" Sie blickte ihm herausfordernd in die Augen.

Er starrte sie nur ungläubig an. Die Frau war gerade aus einem fast zweitägigen Koma erwacht und das erste, was ihr einfiel, war ihn anzugreifen. War das der Dank dafür, dass er während dieser Zeit fast durchgehend an ihrem Bett Wache gehalten hatte?

„Wenn sprechende dunkle Brut an die Tore von Vigils Wacht klopft, wird mich das als König wohl oder übel interessieren müssen." Verärgert stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zum Fenster, in der Hoffnung, dass die frische Luft seinen aufsteigenden Zorn dämpfen würde.

„Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle, Eure Majestät".

Er drehte sich abrupt um und funkelte sie an. „Ja, das sehe ich. Die Kommandantin entging nur ganz knapp dem Tod. Aber es ist alles unter Kontrolle, natürlich. Ich verstehe schon."

In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Zevran herein, gefolgt von Aedan, Varel, Anders und Sigrun.

„Leah, mein liebste Kommandantin", lachte Zevran, als er zu ihrem Bett rannte und sie herzlich umarmte. Ihre finstere Mine erhellte sich schlagartig.

Im Nu war sie von allen umringt, jeder begrüßte ihre Kommandantin und freute sich, dass es ihr wieder besser ging.

Währenddessen stürmte der König wortlos aus der Tür. Er musste sofort hier raus.


	6. Redcliff

**Redcliff**

Die frische Luft konnte seinen Zorn etwas dämpfen. Verärgert lief Alistair im Garten der Wacht auf und ab. Wieso reagierte sie so abweisend auf ihn? Er war sofort aufgebrochen, als er ihre Nachricht erhalten hatte, die mehr als beunruhigende Neuigkeiten enthielt. Wie konnte sie von ihm erwarten, dass er angesichts ihres Briefes einfach in Denerim blieb und abwartete, während in Amaranthine ein Sturm loszubrechen drohte? Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst gewesen sein, versuchte er sich einzureden.

Aber die Art, wie sie es gesagt und ihn dabei angesehen hatte, ließ nicht darauf schließen.

_Was hast Du denn erwartet, Du Dummkopf? Das sie vor Dir auf die Knie fällt und Dich anschließend in ihr Bett zerrt?_

Wütend kickte der König einen Stein in das angrenzende Blumenbeet.

Wenn sie seine Hilfe nicht wollte... Bitte, er wollte sich keineswegs aufdrängen! Er ist ja _nur _der König, er sollte von solchen Vorkommnissen wissen und das sollte die Kommandantin der grauen Wächter auch verdammt noch mal verstehen.

Er fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl in der Wacht. Die riesigen Mauern schienen immer näher zu kommen und drohten ihn zu erdrücken. Alles schien gegen ihn zu sein.

Mit noch immer erhitztem Gemüt machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief zurück zur Wacht.

Sie ließ ihm keine andere Wahl.

„Jeven", rief er seinem Hauptmann im Vorbeihasten zu, „wir reisen ab. Sofort!"

Verwirrt sah Jeven ihm nach. Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg, um dem Befehl seines Königs nachzukommen.

oOo

„Alistair, ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen, warum wir so überstürzt aufgebrochen sind. Warum diese Eile?", fragte Wynne, während sie ihr Pferd antrieb, um zu ihm aufzuschließen.

Seit ihrem Aufbruch vor wenigen Stunden hatte der König kaum ein Wort gesprochen. Er hatte sich an die Spitze der Gruppe abgesetzt und vermied den Kontakt zu jedem.

„Wir müssen Redcliff rechtzeitig zur Hochzeit erreichen. Wir haben schon zu viel Zeit in Vigils Wacht verschwendet", murmelte er, den Blick starr auf das Horizont vor ihm gerichtet.

Wynne kannte Alistair zu lange. Sie war bereits während der Verderbnis seine Gefährtin gewesen und für sie war er mittlerweile wie ein offenes Buch. Sein abwehrende Haltung ihr gegenüber und seine ganze Körpersprache verrieten ihr, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Sie beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Er blicke weiterhin starr geradeaus, seine Hände umklammerten die Zügel seines Pferdes krampfhaft.

„Etwas stimmt doch nicht, Alistair. Das kannst Du nicht vor mir verstecken und das weißt Du auch. Also, was ist es?" Sie blickte ihn an, fordernd nach einer Antwort.

„Verdammt nochmal, Wynne", schnaubte der König die Magierin an, „kannst Du nicht verstehen, dass ich einfach allein sein möchte?" Wütend funkelte er sie an. „Nur dass ich König bin, heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich ständig von Leuten umringt sein muss, die meinen, sie könnten mir all meine Probleme abnehmen."

Entsetzt über seinen Zorn ihr gegenüber starrte sie ihn nur aus großen Augen an. Der König hielt ihrem Blicken einige Momente stand, dann sank er auf seinem Pferd zusammen und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid, Wynne, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich bin einfach nur müde und mir gehen zu viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Bitte entschuldige."

Er sah sie wie ein Häufchen Elend an.

„Dann werde ich Euch allein lassen, Euer Majestät", murmelte Wynne, während sie ihr Pferd zügelte und sich zurück zur Gruppe fallen ließ

oOo

Nach 4 langen Tagen, die Alistair mehr in seinen Gedanken als in der Realität verbracht hatte, erreichten sie endlich Redcliff. Die kleine Stadt hatte während der Verderbnis große Verluste und Zerstörung ertragen müssen, aber während der letzten Jahre hatte sich viel getan: Die Stadt war unter großen Anstrengungen wieder aufgebaut worden. Neue Siedler, vorwiegend Flüchtlinge, die während der Verderbnis in Lothering Zuflucht gesucht hatten, hatten sich hier niedergelassen. Mehrere Händler hatten ihre Geschäfte eröffnete und der Handel florierte.

Bann Teagan erwartete sie bereits vor seinem Schloss und winkte ihnen freudig entgegen, als sie in den Hof einritten.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Leliana hatte schon Angst, dass ihr die ganze Show verpassen würdet."

Der Bann klopft Alistair aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Teagan, Du kennst mich scheinbar sehr schlecht", scherzte Alistair, „ich würde das nie versäumen wollen. Schon nicht aus Angst vor Verlobten. Sie würde mich wahrscheinlich an den Haaren von Denerim nach Redcliff schleifen."

Lachend bat Teagan die Gruppe in die Empfangshalle des Schlosses.

„Wohl wahr", gluckste er noch immer, „vielleicht sollte ich mir die Sache mit der Heirat nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen."

„Den Teufel wirst Du tun, Bann Teagan", flötete eine zarte vertraute Stimme, „dafür ist es nun zu spät."

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Leliana aus der angrenzenden Bibliothek auf.

„Eure Majestät, schön Euch zu sehen", rief sie, während sie Alistair mit freudestrahlenden Augen um den Hals fiel.

„Für Dich noch immer Alistair, Leli", lachte er, während er die Umarmung erwiderte. Es tat gut, sie wiederzusehen. Er mochte sie sehr. Während der Verderbnis war Leliana zu einer guten Freundin geworden. Während der Nächte im Lager hatte sie die Gruppe immer mit ihren Geschichten und Lieder unterhalten. Wehmütig dachte er an diese Zeit zurück und es versetzte ihm einen Stich in der Magengegend. Irgendwie vermisste er das ständige Reisen und seine ehemaligen Gefährten...

Auch Wynne wurde herzlichst von Leliana begrüßte.

„Es ist so schön Euch wiederzusehen", rief sie, während sie freudig erregt in die Hände klatschte.

„Du wirst eine wunderschöne Braut sein, Leliana", sagte Wynne mit verträumten Blick, während sie der rothaarigen Bardin liebevoll über die Haare strich.

„Ihr werdet alle von meinem Kleid begeistert sein. Ich habe es von der besten Schneiderin in Orlais anfertigen lassen." Lelianas Freude über die bevorstehende Hochzeit war nicht zu verbergen. Sie strahlte förmlich. „Oh, ihr werdet alle Augen machen."

„Ja ja", unterbrach Teagan seine Verlobte, „nun lass´ unseren Gästen ihre Zimmer zeigen. Ich bin sicher, sie sind von der Reise ziemlich erschöpft."

„Das sind wir wohl", nickte Wynne zustimmend. „Wir kommen direkt aus Amaranthine. Die Reise war um einiges länger und anstrengender als wenn wir von Denerim aus angereist wären."

Sie warf einen sauren Blick in Alistairs Richtung, den er auch mit einem ebenso sauren Blick erwiderte.

_Großartig, vielen Dank, Wynne. Musstest Du dieses Detail in Lelianas Anwesenheit erwähnen?_

Er wusste genau, dass die Bardin sofort darauf anspringen würde, denn sie war Leahs beste Freundin während ihrer gemeinsamen Reisen gewesen.

„Ihr wart in Vigils Wacht?" Die Bardin blicke ihn aus großen Augen fragend an.

_Prima, ich habs gewusst..._

„Ja, wir haben einen kleinen Abstecher dorthin gemacht, da wir eine Nachricht der Kommandantin über die Aktivitäten der dunklen Brut erhalten hatten. Aber nicht der Rede wert," Alistair machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, „die grauen Wächter haben alles unter Kontrolle."

„Na, umso besser", fuhr Leliana unbeeindruckt fort. „Dann steht ja Leah und Zev nichts mehr im Wege zu meiner Hochzeit zu erscheinen."

_Na großartig..._

oOo

Nach dem üppigen Abendessen schlenderte Alistair in den Garten von Redcliff, um noch etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, bevor er zu Bett ging.

Der Garten war um einiges kleiner als der Garten in Denerim, aber nicht weniger beeindruckend.

Ein Brunnen mit wasserspeienden Schwänen deutete das Zentrum an. Um den Brunnen herum rangen sich mehrere Rosenbüsche mit gelben und tiefroten Rosen. Zwischen mehreren gelb blühenden Ginsterbüschen stand eine kleine Bank.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ sich Alistair auf der Bank nieder. Er war müde von der anstrengenden Reise und dem reichhaltigen Essen. Er sog die angenehme mit Rosenduft versetzte Abendluft tief ein und schloss die Augen. Das Plätschern des Brunnen wirkte fast einschläfernd.

„Wie gefällt Dir unser kleiner Garten?"

Er hatte Leliana nicht kommen hören und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Sie lächelte ihn fröhlich an, während sie sich neben ihn setzte.

„Er ist zwar nicht so groß wie euer Garten in Denerim, aber ich bin gerne hier. Die Ruhe hier spendet mir Trost", sagte sie.

Einige Minuten saßen sie nur nebeneinander, genossen die Stille des Abends und beobachteten die untergehende Sonne am Horizont.

„Ja", erwiderte Alistair geistesabwesend, während er laut die Luft einsog, „es ist wirklich wunderschön hier."

Leliana beobachtete Alistair einige Minuten. Er schien es gar nicht zu bemerken. Er sah müde aus und wirkte etliche Jahre älter, als er wirklich war. Er war erst vor kurzem dreißig Jahre alt geworden. Leliana hatte mit ihrem Verlobten zusammen den Ball anlässlich des königlichen Geburtstages besucht. Es war ein rauschendes Fest gewesen und sie hatte sich prächtig amüsiert.

Allerdings war ihr schon da aufgefallen, wie ruhig und still der König selbst zu solchen Anlässen war. Der Etikette entsprechend tanzte er, wie von ihm erwartet, mit all seinen Verehrerinnen, die sein Onkel Eamon ihm vor die Nase gesetzt hatte. Er unterhielt die Damen angemessen, lachte über ihre koketten Witze, aber trotz allem war Alistair nie wirklich _da _gewesen.

Für alle war der König der perfekte Gastgeber, aber Leliana hatte es besser gewusst.

„Wie geht es Dir , Alistair?", fragte sie ihn und blickte ihn ernst an.

Einige Sekunden vergingen. Sie wendete den Blick währenddessen nicht von ihm ab.

„Es ist alles wunderbar, Leli", erwiderte er, während er sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer durch die Haare strich. „Das Volk scheint mich zu leben – wer hätte das gedacht", scherzte er krampfhaft, „der Wiederaufbau von Ferelden ist fast abgeschlossen und …"

„Das meinte ich nicht", unterbrach sie ihn, „ich wollte wissen, wie es Alistair geht, nicht dem König. Du kennst Alistair doch sicher auch noch, oder?". Leliana grinste ihn verschmitzt an und zum ersten Mal lächelte er sie wirklich an. Seine honigfarbenen Augen strahlten, dennoch konnte sie eine gewisse Traurigkeit darin erkennen.

„Ach, den meinst Du", witzelte er. „Naja...", sein Lächeln erstarb und er blickte zu Boden. Wieder verstrichen einige Momente, ehe er leise antwortete: „Wie wir es _dem_ schon gehen?"

Leliana hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Da saß der große, stolze König neben ihr und wirkte wie ein geschlagener Hund. Sie hätte ihn am liebsten in ihre Arme geschlossen und fest an ihr Herz gedrückt. Sie konnte seinen Schmerz buchstäblich sehen und das tat ihr in der Seele weh. Sie mochte ihn sehr. Er war ein herzensguter Mann und verdiente nicht, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Leliana wollte niemanden leiden sehen, schon gar nicht ihre Freunde. Deswegen war sie bereit, ihm zuzuhören und seine Sorgen und Ängste ernst zu nehmen, was immer es auch war. Niemand schien sich für den Menschen hinter der Krone zu interessieren. Es schien, dass jeder nur auf das Wohl des Königs bedacht war.

Nicht so Leliana...

Alistair hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt, die Unterarme auf die Knie gestützt und wippte unablässig mit den Füßen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein... also... naja...", er seufzte tief und ließ seinen Kopf fast auf seine Brust sinken. Leise fuhr er fort. „Es geht ihm gar nicht gut".

Leliana legte ihm sanft die Hand auf den Rücken.

„Was bedrückt Dich? Ist es noch immer wegen Leah?"

Langsam richtete er sich auf und lehnte sich zurück. Statt einer Antwort presste er nur die Lippen zusammen und nickte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Alistair", flüsterte sie leise. „Ich dachte, über die Zeit hinweg, würdest Du darüber hinweg kommen."

„Unsinn, Leli", zischte er und sprang von der Bank auf. „Ich kann darüber nicht einfach _hinweg _kommen. Ich liebe sie noch immer." Er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen und Leliana konnte seine Verzweiflung darin erkennen.

Er drehte sich von ihr weg und fuhr leise fort. „Ich habe das Gefühl, es wird immer schlimmer."

Er erzählte ihr von ihrem Treffen in Vigils Wacht. Wie abweisend sie zu ihm gewesen war und wie wütend er anschließend auf sie war. Leliana hörte ihm aufmerksam zu.

„Habt ihr je miteinander geredet seit dem Ende der Verderbnis?"

Alistair sah Leliana fragend an. „Über euch beide? Habt ihr euch jemals ausgesprochen?", hakte sie nach.

Er blickte zu Boden und zog mit seiner Stiefelspitze Striche in die feinen Kieselsteine, die den Weg in den Garten säumten.

„Nein", sagte er mutlos, „wer weiß, ob sie mich überhaupt anhören würde."

„Das wird sie, mein Guter". Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, während sie aufstand und sich bei ihm unterhakte.

„Und mein Hochzeitsball wird dazu die beste Gelegenheit sein", fügte sie hinzu, während sie langsam zurück zum Schloss gingen.

oOo

Alistair lag in seinem Bett und starrte die holzvertäfelte Decke über ihm an. Sein Gespräch mit Leliana ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Wie sollte er es anfangen? Würde sie überhaupt mit ihm reden wollen? Über alles, was damals geschehen war und das ihm wie ein Stein auf der Seele lag?

Wovor hatte er eigentlich Angst?

Das sie ihn abwies? Schlimmer als jetzt kann es doch schließlich nicht mehr werden... oder etwa doch?

Er wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her.

_Sei kein Idiot! Benimm Dich endlich wie ein Mann!_

Er war nicht mehr der unerfahrene Junge aus der Kirche, der versuchte ein Mann zu sein. Er war erwachsen! Seine Rolle als König hatte ihn erbarmungslos gezwungen, erwachsen zu werden. Und es hatte ihn verdammt viel Kraft gekostet, manchmal mehr, als er geglaubt hatte aufbringen zu können.

Während Alistair noch versuchte, sich selbst Mut zuzusprechen, schlief er ein.


	7. Ankunft

Einen Tag vor der Hochzeit von Bann Teagan und Leliana trafen nach und nach die geladenen Gäste aus ganz Ferelden im Schloss ein.

Es herrschte reges Treiben. Die Diener im Schloss liefen von einem Gast zum anderem, trugen Koffer auf die Zimmer, reichten den eingetroffenen Adeligen erfrischende Getränke.

Das Schloss erinnerte Alistair an einen Ameisenhügel. Es wirkte wie ein heilloses Durcheinander, doch es war alles organisiert und schien nach einem unter den Diener abgesprochenen Plan zu laufen. Es wunderte ihn, dass niemand über den anderen stolperte.

Viel Zeit hatte der König nicht darüber nachzudenken. Fast jeder der Adeligen hatte ein Anliegen, das sein Bannorn betraf und Alistair musste sich anhören, dass die Steuerpolitik von Arl Wulff bei seinen Untergebenen für viel Unmut sorgte, dass am Wachen Meer Arl Bryn mit einer gerissenen Schmugglerbande aus Orlais zu kämpfen hatte. Es langweilte ihn ungemein, aber seine Position verlangte von ihm, dass er sich um die Probleme und Angelegenheiten kümmerte. Wieder einmal stellte der König frustriert fest, dass es niemanden interessierte, was _er _eigentlich wollte.

Seine Stimmung hellte sich erst auf, als Fergus Cousland mit seinem Gefolge in Redcliff eintraf.

„Fergus, ich freue mich Dich zu sehen". Freudig lief er der König seinem Freund entgegen, der gerade mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ungelenk aus der Kutsche stieg.

„Oh wie ich diese langen Reisen in dieser verdammten Kutsche hasse", fluchte Fergus, während er seinen strapazierten Rücken mit der rechten Hand hielt.

Alistair lachte. Es war ein ehrliches Lachen. Er schätzte den Teyrn von Highever sehr. Er war nicht nur sein bester Freund, sondern auch sein mächtigster Verbündeter im Landthing. Für ihn war er einfach Alistair, nicht der König von Ferelden.

„Wie ich sehe, hast Du eine gute Reise gehabt", scherzte er und klopfte Fergus aufmunternd auf den Rücken.

„Nicht doch", stöhnte der dunkelhaarige Teyrn, „oder willst Du, dass ich morgen liegend in die Kirche geschleift werden muss?".

„Mir würde das gefallen", scherzte Alistair, „aber ich weiß nicht so recht, was die Adeligen davon halten würden." Fergus lächelte ihn gequält an.

„Ist meine Schwester schon eingetroffen?", fragte er Alistair.

„Nein, bisher noch nicht." Er wusste nicht, ob Leah ihren Bruder über ihre schwere Verletzung informiert hatte, daher wollte er nicht näher darauf eingehen.

Fergus verabschiedete sich schnell von Alistair, da er in seinem Zimmer ein heißes Bad gegen seine schmerzenden Glieder nehmen wollte.

Kaum war Alistair alleine, wurde er von Habren, der Tochter von Arl Wulff, in Beschlag genommen. Kokett lächelte sie zu ihm herüber. Alistair fühlte sich wie eine Maus, die von der Katze beäugt wird, bevor sie zuschlägt und ihre Krallen tief in das Fleisch gräbt.

Das Mädchen war gerade mal 17 Jahre alt, aber sie wusste genau, was sie wollte. Und das war der König. Sicher wurde sie auch von ihrem übereifrigen Vater dazu getrieben, der für seine Tochter eine gute Partie herausschlagen wollte. Wie oft musste Alistair die Geschichten von Arl Wulff über sein brillantes Mädchen ertragen. Er wusste genau, worauf das ganze hinaus lief, wenn Wulff von Habren schwärmte. Von ihrer Intelligenz, ihrer Schönheit. In den Augen des Königs war sie nicht mehr als eine naive, verwöhnte, wenn auch zugegebenermaßen hübsche Göre. Sie hatte lange, schwarze Haare und dunkle Augen. Andere Männer rissen sich um ihre Gunst, aber sie schien nur Augen für den König zu haben.

Zu gern hätte er ihr gesagt, dass ihr Vorhaben sinnlos ist.

„Euer Majestät, wie schön Euch hier zu sehen", flötete sie, als sie sich in einem vornehmen Knicks vor ihm verneigte und sein Blick fiel dabei in ihr tiefes Dekolleté. Alistair hustete und wendete den Blick ab. Soviel nackte Haut war ihm unangenehm. Er war auch nur ein Mann. Ein Mann, der seit sieben Jahren keine Frau mehr angefasst hatte. Er hatte viele Gelegenheiten gehabt. Viele Frauen hatten sich ihm mehr als nur an den Hals geworfen und ihm angeboten, den gewünschten Thronerben zu empfangen. Aber in Gedanken war er immer bei _einer_ Frau gewesen und der Gedanke, mit einer anderen Frau das Bett zu teilen, kam ihm einfach falsch vor.

„Ich freue mich ebenfalls, Euch zu sehen, Habren. Seit Ihr gerade in Redcliff eingetroffen?"

Er strecke ihr die Hand entgegen und zog sie sanft nach oben, damit sie sich wieder aufrichtete und ihm den Blick auf ihre Brüste ersparte.

Alistair konnte die Schweißperlen unter seinem Hemd spüren.

_Beruhige Dich..._

„Wir sind vor drei Stunden eingetroffen, Euer Majestät. Ihr werdet doch sicher auch morgen Abend auf dem Hochzeitsball sein? Würdet Ihr mir einen Tanz mit Euch versprechen?"

Weitere Pferde näherten sich dem Schloss. Es waren fünf Reiter und eine Kutsche. Die Rüstung der Reiter reflektierte die Sonne und Alistair musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, um etwas erkennen zu können.

„Die grauen Wächter kommen", rief ein Diener.

„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass Bann Teagan die Heldin von Ferelden eingeladen hat", sagte Habren verächtlich.

„Natürlich hat er das", erwiderte Alistair und versuchte gar nicht erst, seinen Unmut über ihren Kommentar zu verbergen, „er verdankt ihr, dass Redcliff die Verderbnis überstanden hat."

Habren sah ihn nur aus ihren großen dunklen Augen an.

„Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet, ich muss die grauen Wächter begrüßen." Alistair nickte ihr zu und ließ sie einfach stehen.

„Wir sehen uns morgen Abend beim Ball, Eure Majestät. Ich freue mich sehr auf den versprochenen Tanz", rief sie ihm noch hinterher.

Leliana war bereits aus dem Schloss gerannt. _Als zukünftige Arlessa sollte sie dies besser nicht tun_, dachte Alistair, als er die Blicke der Adeligen sah, die Leliana kopfschüttelnd hinterher blickten und zu tuscheln begannen. Leliana interessierte sich nicht im geringsten dafür.

Die Kutsche hielt an und ein kleines Mädchen sprang aus der Kutsche. Die blonden Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. „Tante Leli", rief das Mädchen und rannte auf die Bardin zu, die sich niedergekniet hatte und die Arme ausgestreckt hatte. Es sprang in ihre Arme und fiel ihr um den Hals. „Bella, meine Süße. Du bist aber groß geworden", sagte Leliana, während sie das Mädchen hochhob. „Und schwer...", fügte sie lachend hinzu.

Alistair stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Er konnte nicht sagen, was er empfand, während er die kleine Isabella beobachtete. Sie war ein wunderhübsches Mädchen. Die blonden Haare hatte sie von ihrer Mutter. Sie war überhaupt ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, daher erkannte er sie sofort.

Kurz darauf stieg Leah aus der Kutsche. Auch sie hatte, wie ihre Tochter, ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Einige Locken hatten sich jedoch gelöst und umschmeichelten ihr Gesicht. Sie umarmte Leliana herzlich.

„Mama", quiekte Bella vergnügt, „Du zerquetscht mich."

Alistair beobachtete die beiden Frauen, die sich freudig unterhielten. Leah wirkte sehr entspannt und ihr Lachen ließ ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken laufen.

Leah blickte sich um und ihre Augen trafen sich. Zu seinem Erstauen erstarb ihr Lächeln nicht. Im Gegenteil: Sie strahlte ihn förmlich an.

Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, um zu stehen, ob jemand hinter ihm stand.

_Meint sie wirklich mich?_

Sie nahm Bella von Lelianas Arm, nahm sie bei der Hand und lief auf Alistair zu.

„Guten Tag, Eure Majestät", grinste sie ihn an.

„Leah, schön Dich zu sehen." Alistairs Stimme brach fast und er musste unweigerlich husten.

„Mama, ist _das _wirklich der König?" Mit großen, hellbraunen Augen musterte Bella Alistair.

„Ja, mein Schatz, das ist der König von Ferelden." Mit der typischen Stimme einer Mutter, die das Verhalten ihres Kindes rügt, tadelte sie Bella. „Wo sind Deine Manieren geblieben?"

Mit einem eleganten Knicks verbeugte sich das kleine Mädchen vor dem König. Leah lächelte sie zufrieden an. „Das hast Du schön gemacht."

Bella konnte die Augen nicht von Alistair lassen.

„Du bist aber wirklich sehr groß." Sie schien beeindruckt zu sein. Alistair war wirklich nicht gerade klein.

Er kniete sich vor dem Mädchen nieder und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Er hatte nicht viel Erfahrung mit Kinder. Um ehrlich zu sein eigentlich gar keine und wusste nicht recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

„Hallo, junge Dame, ich bin Alistair. Und wer bist Du?"

„Mein Name ist Isabella, aber alle nennen mich Bella." Sie blickte ihm einige Momente tief in die Augen. Alistair fühlte sich, als würde sie direkt in seine Seele sehen können und darin lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl, im Gegenteil. Ihm war, als würde sich eine beruhigende Wärme in ihm ausbreiten. Es hört erst auf, als Bella ihn wieder ansprach: „Du darfst mich auch Bella nennen, Alistair." Sie lächelte ihn an und kleine Grübchen wurden auf ihren Wangen sichtbar.

„Schatz", unterbrach Leah den (man könnte sagen) „vertrauten" Moment zwischen den beiden, „Nora wird Dich in Dein Zimmer begleiten, damit Du Dich etwas ausruhen kannst."

Alistair hatte gar nicht erwähnt, dass sich eine Elfe genähert hatte. Sie trug ein einfaches, aber ordentliches Kleid und hatte ihre braunen Haare zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden.

Nora war das Kammermädchen von Leah und kümmerte sich auch um Bella.

„Mylady, ich werde Bella zu Bett bringen. Wir werden zum Abendessen wieder zurück sein."

„Bis später dann, Mama". Leah hatte sich zu ihrer Tochter herab gebeugt und küsste sie liebevoll auf die Wange.

Alistair beobachte, wie Bella an Noras Hand ins Schloss lief. Ihr Pferdeschwanz schien ihm mit jedem Schritt zuzuwinken und zauberte ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

„Ein wirklich zauberhaftes Mädchen", sagte er, während er den Blick nicht abwenden konnte.

„Ja, das ist sie", sagte Leah, „das ist sie wirklich."

Einige Minuten standen sie schweigend nebeneinander, während sie Bella beobachteten, als sie artig an der Hand von Nora die Treppen zum Schloss erklomm und dann verschwand.

Alistair wand sich Leah zu und beobachtete sie interessiert. Sie wirkte noch immer etwas blass und schwach. Sie schien sich noch nicht vollständig von ihrer Verletzung erholt zu haben.

Sie spürte seinen Blick und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie geht es Dir?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend", sie lächelte ihn verlegen an. „Um ehrlich zu sein, fühle ich mich noch sehr müde. Die lange Reise hierher war sehr anstrengend." Sie strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht hinter ihr Ohr. „Anders wollte mich eigentlich nicht gehen lassen, da ich noch einiges an Ruhe brauchen würde, aber erstens bin ich die Kommandantin der Wächter und zweitens kann ich mir doch Lelis Hochzeit nicht entgehen lassen."

„Aber auch die Kommandantin der Wächter benötigt Ruhe. Gerade nach einer solchen Verletzung. Vielleicht solltest Du Dich mit Bella etwas ausruhen."

Leah legte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn fragend an. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Nun ja, wenn das ein Befehl des Königs sein soll..."

„Das _ist_ ein Befehl, Kommandantin", lachte Alistair.

„Dann werde ich dem Folge leisten, Eure Majestät". Noch immer lächelnd verbeugte sich Leah vor ihm und drehte sich Richtung Schloss um. „Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend."

Alistair stand nur da und sah ihr nach, als sie zum Schloss lief. Sein Kopf arbeite auf Hochtouren. Woher kam dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel? Warum war sie so nett zu ihm gewesen? Noch vor einigen Tagen hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, sie hätte ihm am liebsten Kopf abgerissen und heute? Heute war sie höflich und nett zu ihm gewesen.

Um sich abzulenken, begrüßte er die anderen grauen Wächter, die mit Leah eingetroffen waren. Aedan, ihr Hauptmann, war selbstverständlich dabei, Sigrun, Cullen, Anders und, ganz zu seinem Leidwesen, Zevran.

_Das kann ja heiter werden..._


	8. Wahrheit

In der Kapelle wurde es still, als Leliana den langen Gang an des Königs Seite zum Altar entlang schritt. Die Braut trug ein langes, weißes Kleid aus feinster orlesianischer Seide, die langen Ärmel waren aus Spitze gearbeitet. Ihre Haaren waren kunstvoll hochgesteckt und mit kleinen weißen Blüten verziert. Ihre Aufregung schien verflogen zu sein. Bevor sich die Tore der Kirche geöffnet hatten, hatte sie ihre Nervosität kaum verbergen können. Sie zappelte unentwegt neben Alistair, zupfte an ihren Haaren und an ihrem Kleid. Nun aber schritt sie würdevoll neben ihm durch die Kirche und strahlte Bann Teagan an, der bereits vor dem Altar auf seine zukünftige Gattin wartete.

Die Kirche war bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt. Bereits vor Kirche hatten sich die Bewohner von Redcliff versammelt und jubelten ihrem König und ihrer zukünftigen Arlessa zu. In der Kirche selbst hatten die Adeligen aus ganz Ferelden und Freunde des Brautpaares ihren Platz eingenommen und konnten nun ihre Augen nicht von der wunderschönen Braut wenden. Hier und da tuschelten die Adeligen, als der König mit der Braut an ihnen vorbei schritten. „Ein wundervolles Kleid", war zu hören und „eine bezaubernde Braut".

Als sie vor dem Altar angekommen waren, nahm Alistair die Hand von Leliana und legte sie in die von Bann Teagan. Es war ein bewegender Moment für den König. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er eine gute Freundin verlieren und es stimmte ihm trotz des freudigen Ereignisses traurig. Tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass er sie niemals verlieren würde, dass Leliana immer für ihn da sein würde. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach nur Traurigkeit darüber, dass er niemals eine Hochzeit mit der Frau, die er liebte, haben würde. Er sah eine Hochzeit aus Pflichtgefühl vor seinem geistigen Auge, keine Hochzeit aus Liebe. Nie würde er die Frau, auf die er einmal vor dem Altar warten würde, mit diesem freudigen Lächeln voller Liebe erwarten, wie Bann Teagan es tat.

Er versuchte, die Traurigkeit wieder zu verdrängen. Es war einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.

Langsam ließ er die Hand von Leliana los und setzte sich auf den für ihn angedachten Platz in der ersten Reihe der vielen Bänke. Alistair ließ seinen Blick über die Gäste schweifen. Auf der Bank auf der anderen Seite des Ganges saß Leah mit Bella und den anderen grauen Wächter. Ihr Blick verlor sich im Nichts zwischen dem Brautpaar und der Ehrwürdigen Mutter, die Verse aus dem Gesang des Lichts rezitierte. Es wirkte, als wäre nur ihr Körper anwesend, als wäre ihr Geist nicht da.

Wieder brach die Traurigkeit hervor. Er wäre am Ziel seiner Träume gewesen, wenn er mit Leah hier vor dem Altar gestanden hätte. Trotz aller Widrigkeiten, trotz aller Schwierigkeiten. Wäre sie nur nicht so pflichtbewusst gewesen. Wenn er sie nur nicht gehen gelassen hätte... Die Leere in ihm drohte alles zu verschlingen, eine Kälte legte sich um sein Herz und drohte ihm, den Atem zu nehmen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und hielten einander fest.

„Bann Teagan, wollt ihr die hier anwesende Braut zu Eurer Frau nehmen? Sie lieben und ehren, selbst über den Tod hinaus?"

„Ja, das will ich."

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, ihre Mundwinkel zitterten. Andere hätten es sicher nicht erkannt, aber Alistair erkannte es und es drängte die Kälte und Leere in ihm wie gewaltiger Sturm zurück. Das Leben schien wieder zu ihm zurückzukehren.

Beide schienen den Schmerz und den Verlust zu spüren. Gerade in diesem Moment. Auch ihre Liebe hätte damals mit einer Heirat gekrönt werden können, doch statt dessen endete sie. Aus Pflichtgefühl. Und es hatte Alistair als einen halben Menschen zurückgelassen. Seit sie ihn verlassen hatte, schien ein Teil von ihm mit ihr gegangen zu sein.

Aber in diesen Moment, als sich hier in der Kirche ihre Blicke trafen und er sehen konnte, dass auch sie den Verlust in irgendeiner Weise bedauerte, fühlte er sich seit langem wieder verstanden. Sie konnte seinen Schmerz verstehen.

„Ihr dürft Eure Braut nun küssen."

Als Bann Teagan seine freudestrahlende Braut küsste, brach in der Kirche Beifall los und alle Anwesenden jubelten dem Brautpaar zu.

Außer zwei Gästen, die sich, scheinbar versunken in einem stummen Zwiegespräch, ansahen und traurig anlächelten.

oOo

„Leli, ich weiß nicht, ob dieses Kleid wirklich die richtige Wahl ist." Leah stand vor dem Spiegel in Lelianas Gemächern und beäugte sich kritisch.

Es war ein langes, schulterfreies Kleid aus dunkelroter Seide und Organza. Die Korsage war mit kleinen Perlen besetzt. Es war bis zur Hüfte enganliegend, dann ergoss es sich in einen weit geschnittenen Rock.

„Meine Liebe, das Kleid ist der letzte Schrei in Orlais. Ich habe es gesehen, als ich mein Hochzeitkleid kaufte und ich musste es einfach mitnehmen. Es passt einfach wundervoll zu Dir." Leliana lief um Leah herum und zupfte den Organzastoff an ihrem Rock zurecht.

Leah drehte sich vor dem Spiegel von einer Seite zur anderen. „Meinst Du nicht, das dies etwas zu viel des Guten ist? Ich bin schließlich die Kommandantin der Wächter, keine Arlessa."

„Du bist noch immer eine Cousland, Leah. Oder hast Du das etwa vergessen?" Leliana lief zu dem kleinen Schreibtisch, der in der Ecke des Zimmers stand und goss Wein in zwei bereitstehende Gläser ein. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck, schenkte sich ihr Glas erneut voll und reichte das andere Glas an Leah.

„Natürlich habe ich das nicht vergessen. Ich bin es nur einfach nicht mehr gewohnt. Ich bin seit Jahren eigentlich nur noch _die Kommandantin." _Sie blickte in den Spiegel. Sie erkannte ihr eigenes Spiegelbild nicht. Die letzten Jahre hatte sie selten ein Kleid getragen, schon gar nicht ein so wunderschönes Kleid wie dieses. Sie hatte meist ihre Lederrüstung getragen, zu besonderen Anlässen auch die schwere Silberitrüstung der grauen Wächter. Ihre Mutter wäre entzückt gewesen, wenn sie Leah heute Abend gesehen hätte. Ihr kleines Mädchen sah fast aus wie die König aus dem Märchen, dass sie ihr früher in Kindertagen immer vorgelesen hatte.

Sie nahm ihr Glas Wein und leerte es mit einem Zug. Der Wein rann ihr angenehm die Kehle herab und wärmte sie von innen.

Leliana sah Leah mit großen Augen an. Leah lachte sie an. „Siehst Du, dass passiert, wenn man fast nur von Männern umgeben ist." Die rothaarige Bardin kicherte und nippte, im Gegensatz zur Kommandantin, vornehm an ihrem Wein.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür und Nora streckte den Kopf herein. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt unter der Tür stehen und beäugte Leah von oben bis unten. „Mylady, ihr seht einfach bezaubernd aus. Ich... mir fehlen einfach die Worte."

„Siehst Du", funkelte Leliana siegessicher, „das sage ich Dir doch die ganze Zeit."

„Na gut, dann werde ich das Kleid anlassen." Wie zur Bestätigung drehte sich Leah in einer eleganten Bewegung vor der Spiegel. Der Stoff des Rocks raschelte leise.

„Mylady, ich werde Bella zu Bett bringen und bin dann gleich wieder zurück, um mich um Eure Frisur zu kümmern."

„Danke, Nora", sagte Leah, während die Elfin die Tür leise hinter sich schloss.

Leliana schenkte Leah Wein nach und bedeute ihr, sich mit ihr vor dem Kamin auf das Chaiselongue zu setzen. Einige Momente blickten sie nur in das knisternde Kaminfeuer und tranken ihren Wein.

„Bella ist wirklich groß geworden. Und wunderschön. Du kannst wirklich stolz auf sie sein, Leah."

„Ja, das bin ich auch. Sie ist ein Schatz. Und so vernünftig und klug für ihr Alter."

Wieder schwiegen die beiden Frauen einige Minuten. Leliana sah Leah an und legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Wann willst Du es ihm sagen?"

Erschrocken blickte Leah ihre Freundin an. Ihre Hände spielten nervös mit dem Weinglas. „Was meinst Du?"

„Ich bin nicht blind, Leah. Anscheinend nicht so blind wie alle anderen und _er _selbst."

Betroffen blickte die Kommandantin auf ihr Weinglas und nahm einen großen Schluck, sagte aber kein Wort.

„Alistair ist der Vater von Bella, habe ich nicht recht?" Sie sah Leah fragend an, die aber weiterhin nur auf das Glas in ihren Händen starrte.

„Sie hat _seine _Augen", flüsterte Leah kaum hörbar, „jedes Mal, wenn ich sie ansehe, meine ich, in seine Augen zu blicken. Gerade am Anfang konnte ich ihr fast nicht in die Augen sehen, Leliana."

Liebevoll legte Leliana den Arm um die Kommandantin, die gerade wie ein Häufchen Elend neben ihr saß. Sie war nicht mehr die starke Frau, nicht die Heldin von Ferelden.

„Ich habe es ihm geschrieben", fuhr sie fort, „mehrere Male, aber meine Briefe blieben unbeantwortet. Wahrscheinlich hat Eamon oder einer seiner Wachhunde die Briefe abgefangen, ich weiß es nicht." Sie schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Je mehr Zeit verging, desto weniger Mut hatte ich, es ihm nach so langer Zeit zu sagen."

Als Leah damals in Amaranthine ankam, merkte sie nach wenigen Wochen, dass sie ein Kind erwartete. Sie wollte es nicht wahr haben. Sie weinte, sie war wütend, sie war traurig. Er saß Denerim und würde sie bald vergessen, während sie sein Kind erwartete und dann jeden Tag an ihn erinnert werden würde. Niemand durfte wissen, dass es _sein _Kind war, das Kind des Königs. Daher kam es ihr gerade recht, dass ihr Hauptmann Donnic sich für sie interessierte und ihr Avancen machte. Er war Balsam für ihre verletzte Seele. Er hörte ihr zu, nahm ihre Probleme ernst und drängte sie zu nichts.

Der Gedanke an Donnic erfüllte sie mit Traurigkeit. Er war ein guter Mann gewesen. Und er hatte es nicht verdient gehabt, in _seinem _Schatten zu stehen. Wie oft hatte Leah versucht, nur Donnic zu sehen, aber _er _war immer wie ein dunkler Schatten über ihn gezogen.

„Du solltest es ihm sagen, Leah. Er verdient die Wahrheit."

„Natürlich, das ist ja auch genau _das_, was Alistair immer wollte", sagte Leah verächtlich. Sie stand vom Chaiselongue auf und ging zum Fenster. „Er war schon ein königlicher Bastard und er hat es immer gehasst. Denkst Du, dass er Bella das gleiche antun würde? Was würden das Landthing sagen, wenn plötzlich ein Thronerbe, eine _Thronerbin_, existieren würde? Nein", energisch schüttelte Leah den Kopf und sah Leliana in die Augen, „das kann ich Bella nicht antun. Sie soll nicht vor das Landthing gezerrt werden. Die Adeligen würden über sie herfallen wie eine Meute hungriger Wölfe."

„Eine Familie war das, was sich Alistair immer gewünscht hatte. Eine Familie, die er selbst nie hatte", versuchte Leliana einzulenken.

Wieder schüttelte Leah den Kopf, diesmal niedergeschlagen. „Familie", wiederholte sie, „dieser Traum endete damals in Denerim, als er König wurde und ich zu den Wächtern aufbrach." Traurig blickte sie zu Boden.

„Glaubst Du, es ist mir damals leicht gefallen, ihn zu verlassen? Ich hätte alles für ihn getan, hätte wenn es nötig gewesen wäre die Dunkle Stadt gestürmt. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich mein Leben wieder so weit im Griff hatte, dass ich ohne ihn leben kann. Das ich seiner Tochter in die Augen sehen kann, ohne das es mir mein Herz zerreißt." Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab. „Leli, es ist besser so, für uns alle, besonders für Bella. Ich will nicht, dass sie vor das Landthing als Thronerbin gezerrt wird, dass ich Angst um ihr Leben haben muss. Ein königlicher Bastard als Thronerbe... ein ausgezeichnetes Ziel für einen vom Adel beauftragten Meuchelmörder."

Erneute klopfte es an der Tür und Nora kam herein. „Mylady, Bella schläft. Wenn ihr soweit seit, könnte ich mich um Eure Haare kümmern."

Leliana erhob sich, ließ aber den Blickkontakt zu Leah nicht abbrechen. „Überdenke Deine Entscheidung bitte noch einmal. Es wäre besser für euch alle, wenn er die Wahrheit wissen würde." Sie lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, während sie zur Tür ging. „Wir sehen uns dann später auf dem Ball." Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss.

„Mylady, wärt ihr damit einverstanden, wenn ich Euer Haar hochstecken würde?", unterbrach Nora die Stille.

„Natürlich", sagte Leah gedankenverloren, während sie vor dem Spiegel Platz nahm und ihr Spiegelbild anstarrte.

Vorsichtig begann Nora die Haare ihrer Herrin zu bürsten.

Alte Narben waren mit einem Mal aufgebrochen und der alte, vertraute Schmerz kroch daraus hervor. Wie viel Kraft hatte sie es gekostet, den Schmerz, der sie damals wie ein Schatten begleitet hatte, tief in ihr zu begraben? Wie oft hatte sich der Schatten wieder auf ihre Seele gelegt, wenn sie in die Augen ihrer Tochter geblickt hatte? In diese honigfarbenen Augen...

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich der Schmerz wie ein Tier in einer Höhle in ihrem Herzen verkrochen und zur Ruhe gelegt, sie endlich wieder leben lassen. Trotz allem hatte sie seither versucht jeglichen Kontakt zu ihrem alten Leben abzubrechen. Sie hatte eine stille Vereinbarung mit Zevran getroffen, nicht mehr über ihre Zeit während der Verderbnis zu sprechen. Bei offiziellen Anlässen, die die Anwesenheit der grauen Wächter in Denerim erforderte, sandte sie möglichst ihren Hauptmann. Bei Besuchen des Königs floh sie zu ihrem Bruder nach Highever. Das einzige, vor dem sie nicht fliehen konnte, war Bella. Sie war das einzige, was Leah noch an Alistair erinnerte und was ihr von ihm geblieben war.

Als die Jahre ins Land zogen, konnte sie immer besser damit umgehen. Sie konnte ihm gegenübertreten, ohne dass sie der Schmerz über seinen Verlust übermannte. Wenn sie ihn überhaupt traf, setzte sie ihre kühle Maske auf und beschränkte ihre Gespräche auf das Nötigste, versuchte dabei aber immer höflich zu bleiben. Nur so konnte sie mit der Situation umgehen.

Jedoch war heute, in der Kirche, alles anders gewesen.

_Seine Augen... Seine Blicke..._

Sehr zu ihrem Erstauen, konnte sie nach all den Jahren noch immer in ihm lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch. Noch immer konnte sie allein durch einen Blick in seine Seele sehen.

Und was sie darin gesehen hatte, war zu viel für sie gewesen.

Sie leerte den Wein in ihrem Glas wieder in einem Zug und hoffte, damit ihre Gedanken zu beruhigen.


	9. Fragen

„Bist Du es wirklich? Wo ist meine Kommandantin in ihrer Lederrüstung geblieben?", scherzte Zevran, als Leah auf ihn zulief. Er hatte bereits in der Empfangshalle vor dem Ballsaal auf sie gewartet, um sie auf den Ball zu begleiten. Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie, während sie sich kokett lächelnd vor ihm verneigte.

„Zev, mein Freund, Du hast wohl vergessen, dass unter der Rüstung eine Cousland steckt."

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Noch immer hielt er ihre Hand fest und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„In der Tat. Und ich bin der Glückliche, der diese Göttin zum Ball begleiten darf?" Er faltete die Hände, als würde er beten. „Erbauer, ich danke Dir."

Scherzhaft versetzte sie ihm einen Schlag auf den Arm.

„Hör´ auf damit", lachte sie.

„Was hast Du denn, meine Schöne? Oder sollte ich sagen _meine Göttin_? Darf ich dem Erbauer nicht dafür danken?" Mit gespieltem Entsetzen sah er sie an.

„Gerade Du", kicherte Leah, „der Gläubigste von uns allen." Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter.

„In solchen Momenten fange ich wirklich an, an den Erbauer zu glauben", murmelte Zevran, während er zärtlich ihre Hand tätschelte, die sie auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte.

„Bist Du bereit für die vielen beneidenden Blicke?", fragte er sie, während sie langsam auf den Ballsaal zuschlenderten, aus dem Musik und die Stimmen der bereits anwesenden Gäste drang.

Sie atmete tief ein und strahlte ihn an.

„Ja, so bereit man nur sein kann, Zev."

oOo

Die letzten Takte des Walzers erklangen, worüber Alistair mehr als dankbar war. Kaum das er auf dem Ball erschienen war und den ersten Ansturm der Adeligen, die den König begrüßen wollten, überstanden hatte, war er in den Fängen von Habren und ihrem Vater Arl Wulff gelandet. Nach einer geistlosen Konversation hatte sie ihn um den versprochenen Tanz gebeten. Er hatte gehofft, dass der Walzer schnell vorüber war, aber es kam ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Abgesehen davon war sie ihm einige Male mehr als unsanft auf die Füße getreten. Als endlich der Schlussakkord erklang, führte er Habren erleichtert zurück zu ihrem Vater.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Eure Majestät." Dann stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ich hoffe, dass war nicht unser letzter gemeinsamer Tanz." Mit ihren langen Wimpern blinzelte sie ihn lächelnd an.

Alistair versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er davon alles andere als begeistert war. Für ihn war klar, dass dies der erste und letzte Tanz mit ihr gewesen war. Also machte er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und lächelte sie nur vielsagend an: „Der Abend ist noch lang", sagte er lächelnd, nickte ihr zu und suchte dann das Weite.

_Lieber eine Begegnung mit der dunklen Brut als einen weiteren Tanz mit Dir..._

Er erblickte Teagan und Leliana, die mit Aedan und Cullen in der Nähe der Musiker standen. Leliana bemerkte ihn als Erste und grinste ihn frech an.

„Wie ich sehe hast Du den Tanz mit Wulffs reizender Tochter genossen?".

Alistair rollte mit den Augen und lachte.

„Dir entgeht aber auch wirklich nichts, Leli". Er stellte sich neben sie und flüsterte ihr zu: „Ich konnte das Ende kaum erwarten".

Natürlich hatten Teagan und die beiden grauen Wächter seinen Kommentar gehört, denn sie lachten leise und blickten zu Boden.

„Die gute Habren kann sehr hartnäckig sein, Alistair. Sie wird Dir heute Abend sicher noch einige Male auflauern". Aedan konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Aber davon wollen wir uns nicht die Laune verderben lassen". Leliana winkte einen in der Nähe stehenden Diener zu sich, der mit einem Tablett voller Weinkelche auf sie zu kam. Sie drückte jedem einen Kelch in die Hand. „Auf einen wunderschönen Abend." Sie hatte ihr Glas erhoben.

„Auf das Hochzeitspaar", sagte Alistair und nahm einen Schluck.

Die großen Flügeltüren öffneten sich und ein Diener klopfte mit seinem Zeremonienstab dreimal auf den Boden, worauf sich die Stimmen der Gäste etwas senkten.

„Die Kommandantin der grauen Wächter von Ferelden, Leah Cousland, und der graue Wächter Zevran Arainai", rief er mit seiner dunklen Stimme in den Saal.

Alistair konnte problemlos über die Köpfe der Anwesenden die Tür sehen. Er hätte sie fast nicht erkannt.

Ihre blonden Haare waren hochgesteckt, einzelne Strähnen umrandeten ihr Gesicht. In ihrer Frisuren waren kleine Perlen eingearbeitet, passenden zu ihrem Kleid. Sie sah aus wie eine Königin: atemberaubend und wunderschön. Er hatte sie noch nie so gesehen. Er wusste, dass sie eine Cousland war, aus einer der mächtigsten und reichsten Familien in Ferelden stammte. Eine Adelige durch und durch. Doch er hatte sie nie als eine Cousland gekannt, sie war immer der graue Wächter in einer Rüstung gewesen.

Anmutig bewegte sie sich durch die anwesenden Gäste. Sie hatte sich bei Zevran eingehakt und er führte sie geradewegs auf die Tanzfläche. Dort verbeugte er sich elegant vor ihr und führte sie dann elegant und sicher über das Parkett. Sie drehten sich zu dem Walzer und er konnte sehen, dass sie lachte und sich wohl prächtig in den Armen von Zevran amüsierte. Zorn stieg in ihm auf.

_Kann dieser verdammte Meuchelmörder nicht einmal seine dreckigen Finger von ihr lassen? Hechelt er ihr immer noch hinterher wie ein tollwütiger Hund?_

„Sie sieht hinreißend aus, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Leliana ihm zu. „Das Kleid hat sie übrigens von mir...".

Alistair konnte die Augen nicht von ihr lassen. Mit einer Hand hielt sie ihr Kleid fest, die andere Hand hatte sie um die Schulter ihres Gefährten gelegt. Zevran hatte sich zu ihr vorgebeugt und schien etwas in ihr Ohr zu flüstern. Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut. Ihr Lachen... Es klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Es war ihr Lachen gewesen, was ihn damals als erstes an ihr fasziniert hatte. Und es hatte nichts an seiner Faszination verloren. Doch es versetzt ihm einen Stich in den Magen, dass sie nicht wegen einem seiner Witze lachte.

„Alistair?"

Leliana stieß ihm ihrem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

Als wäre er aus einem Traum erwacht, blickte er verwirrt zu der rothaarigen Bardin.

„Was?", erwiderte er etwas genervt.

„Komm, lass uns tanzen." Sie beugte sich zu ihrem Mann und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange. „Du wirst doch nicht eifersüchtig, wenn ich mit dem König tanze, oder?"

Teagan strich ihr liebevoll über das Haar und lächelte sie an. „Geh nur, meine Schöne. Du weißt, dass tanzen nicht gerade meine Stärke ist."

Sie lächelte ihm zu, als sie sich bei Alistair einhakte und ihn Richtung Tanzfläche zog. Die Gäste hatten sich gerade zu einer Polonaise aufgestellt. Leliana steuerte zielstrebig auf den freien Platz neben Zevran und Leah.

„Zevran, mein Freund", flötete Leliana, als sie neben ihm stand. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir beide diese Polonaise tanzen würden?" Ohne sein Antwort abzuwarten, zog sie ihn mit sanfter Gewalt von Leah weg, während sie mit der anderen Hand, nach Alistairs Arm griff und ihn neben Leah schob.

„Was...", keuchte Zevran, während sich die rothaarige Bardin neben ihm aufstellte und seine Hand ergriff. „Das... das war Absicht", keuchte er und funkelte sie an.

Leliana lachte und schenkte ihm ihren schönsten Augenaufschlag. „Zev, alter Freund, Du wirst der Braut doch nicht ihren Wunsch ausschlagen, oder?"

Man konnte die innere Zerrissenheit in dem blonden Elfen sehen. Er blickte von Leliana zu Leah, anschließend warf er einen abschätzenden Blick zu Alistair, der dies aber zu Lelianas Erleichterung nicht bemerkte. Dann schien er sich zu fangen, denn er straffte die Schultern und lächelte Leliana breit an.

„Natürlich nicht, meine hübsche Bardin." Er verbeugte sich vor ihr und sagte grinsend: „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

Verlegen stand Alistair neben Leah, die lächelnd ihre beiden Freunde beobachtete. Ihn beschlich das Gefühl, neben einer fremden Frau zu stehen. Nie zuvor hatte er sie so gesehen. Er sah sie vor seinem inneren Auge vor sich: in ihrer Rüstung, die meist mit Dreck beschmiert war, ihr zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundenen Haar, aus dem sich einzelne Strähnen lösten, mit Staub und Schweiß auf ihrem Gesicht. Das Leben während der Verderbnis war alles andere als einfach gewesen. Meist hatten sie unter freiem Himmel übernachtet, nur manchmal hatten sie sich den Luxus eines Zimmers in einer Taverne erlauben können.

Die Frau, die heute Abend neben ihm stand, war weit entfernt von dem Bild, was er von dem Mädchen in seinem Kopf hatte, das er während der Verderbnis kennen und lieben gelernt hatte.

Aber sie war eine Cousland, eine Adlige. Wahrscheinlich, das musste sich Alistair eingestehen, hatte sie vor ihrer Rekrutierung und vor der Verderbnis ein Leben wie dieses hier geführt und hätte es wahrscheinlich noch immer, wenn ihr aller Leben damals nicht von heute auf morgen auf den Kopf gestellt worden wäre.

Sie sah ihn mit ihren blauen Augen unter langen, dichten schwarzen Wimpern an. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit angesehen, während er sich in seinen Gedanken gefragt hatte, wer diese Frau war. Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an, ihre Wangen färbten sich trotz der Schminke, die sie trug, rosa.

Da war sie wieder. Leah, sein Mädchen. Wie oft war sie unter seinen Blicken errötet?

_Wahrscheinlich nicht so oft wie ich..._

Es hatte ihn jedes Mal den Verstand geraubt, wenn sie wegen seiner Blicke, seiner Worte, errötete. Und jetzt, genau in diesem Moment, geschah es wieder. Und wieder raubte es ihm den Verstand und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

„Ähm... ja. Also,... hast Du Lust zu tanzen?", fragte er, während er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte.

„Nicht wirklich." Sie spielte mit einer Haarsträhne, die herab hing. Ihre Augen begannen zu glänzen. Sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und zog ihn zu sich herab.

Alistair konnte ihren Atem an seinem Ohr spüren. Er war fast gelähmt.

_Beim Erbauer, Leah, was..._ tust Du?

Ihr Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von seiner Wange entfernt. Ihr Duft stieg in seine Nase, ein Duft von Sonne und Rosen. Er traute sich nicht auszuatmen, aus Angst, der Moment würde dann vergehen.

„Alistair, ich... ich habe Hunger."

_Was?_

Ihre Augen glänzten, während sie in grinsend ansah. Er starrte sie nur an, als würde er ihre Worte nicht verstehen.

„Sollten wir nicht mal einen _Blick_ in die Speisekammer werfen? Wie in alten Zeiten?"

Der Appetit der grauen Wächter war ebenso legendär wie der Orden selbst. Wie oft hatten sich die beiden während der Verderbnis bei der Nachtwache über ihre Vorräte hergemacht, zum Unmut ihrer Gefährten, die sich am nächsten Morgen über ihre fehlenden Rationen beschwerten. Während sie einmal in der Taverne von Redcliff übernachtet hatten, wären sie bei einem ihrer nächtlichen Streifzüge in die spärliche Speisekammer der Taverne beinahe erwischt worden. Nur mit einigem Geschick konnten sie unerkannt zurück in ihre Zimmer gelangen.

Langsam schien der König wieder zu sich zu kommen. Er konnte seine Enttäuschung, dass sie _nur _Hunger hatte, nicht ganz verbergen. Er hatte eigentlich mit etwas anderem gerechnet...

_Dummkopf!_

Dennoch grinste er sie an und flüsterte ihr zu: „Ich bin dabei. Lass uns gehen."

Nur wenige bemerkten, dass sich der König und die Kommandantin aus dem Ballsaal stahlen. Leliana blieb es natürlich nicht verborgen, ebenso wie Zevran. Während sie zufrieden lächelte, verfluchte er Alistair in Gedanken.

oOo

„Weißt Du noch, wo die Speisekammer ist?", fragte Leah Alistair, während sie durch die menschenleeren Gänge im Schloss liefen. Er lachte auf ihre Frage hin. Er hatte einen Teil seiner Kindheit hier verbracht.

„Also, _wenn _ich mich an etwas aus meiner Kindheit erinnern kann, dann daran, wo ich etwas zu essen fand. Eamon hat mich..."

Er blieb abrupt stehen und zog argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Was ist los?" Leah war sah in besorgt an. „Ist alles in..."

„Leise!"

Er hatte einen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen gelegt und deutete ihr an, still zu sein. Man konnte leise Stimmen hören, konnte aber nicht sehen, zu wem diese gehörten, da der Gang nach wenigen Metern nach rechts abknickte. Aber Alistair wusste es besser...

Entschlossen packte er Leah am Handgelenk und zog sie unsanft in den nächsten Alkoven. Dieser war nicht sehr groß und bot nicht viel Platz als Versteck für zwei Personen, aber etwas besseres hatte er auf die Schnelle nicht ausmachen können. Verdeckt wurde der Alkoven von zwei schweren dunkelblauen Vorhängen aus Samt. Alistair stand in dem hinteren Teil, den Rücken zur Wand, Leah vor ihm.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er hier irgendwo sein muss." Sie hörten die hohe Stimme eines anscheinend jungen Mädchens. Dann konnten sie auch schon Habren und eine ihrer Freundinnen durch den Spalt zwischen den beiden Vorhängen erspähen. Sie schienen auf der Suche nach dem König zu sein.

Leah drehte breit grinsend den Kopf in Alistairs Richtung.

„Du versteckst Dich diesen … Mädchen?", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, während sie krampfhaft versuchte ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Was war das?" Habren blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und lauschte.

Alistair zog Leah schnell zu sich und hielt sie mit einem Arm fest, mit der anderen Hand hielt er ihren Mund zu. Er konnte spüren, wie sie sich zunächst dagegen wehrte, dann aber angesichts seiner Verfolgerinnen schnell beruhigte.

„Du hörst schon Geister, Habren", lachte das andere Mädchen. „Wieso sollte sich der König vor irgendjemandem verstecken müssen?"

Er traute sich kaum zu atmen. Die plötzliche Nähe zu Leah machte es ihm alles andere als leicht. Ihr Körper war an seinen gedrückt und Körperteile, welchen jahrelang keine Beachtung geschenkt worden war, begannen sich unter der ungewohnten Berührung zu regen.

Alistair schloss fest die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf sein Training als Templer, in der Hoffnung dieses Gefühl zurückdrängen zu können.

„Ich habe ihn doch gesehen, als er den Ball verlassen hat, Vivian. Und ich könnte schwören, dass die Heldin von Ferelden bei ihm war." Habren schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Du weißt doch, was man sich von den beiden erzählt... damals, während der Verderbnis."

Vivian machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Das ist doch Unsinn", versuchte sie ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. „Mein Vater meint, dass hätten die Barden nur hinzugedichtet, weil jede Geschichte eine Romanze braucht. Wenn es wahr gewesen wäre, hätte er sie geheiratet, oder nicht? Sie ist_ eine Cousland_."

Es konnte nicht schlimmer für Alistair werden, oder doch? Er würde Leliana umbringen. Leah dagegen lächelte, er konnte es unter seiner Hand spüren. Auch wenn sie sich unbehaglich unter seinem Griff wand und die Kurven ihres Körpers immer fester an ihn drückte...

Es war _wirklich _schwer ihre Nähe zu ignorieren...

Vivan redete weiter auf Habren ein. „Er scheint sich für niemanden zu interessieren. Es gibt sicher einen Grund dafür, Habren. Vielleicht solltest Du ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen."

_Braves Mädchen._

Er stimmte ihr voll und ganz zu.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas mit einer _Frau _zu tun hat", fügte Habren bissig hinzu. „Es ist wohl eher so, dass er sich generell nicht für _Frauen_ interessiert... Wenn Du weißt, auf was ich hinaus will."

Leah schlug beide Hände über seine und presste sie fest an ihren Mund. Sie konnte sich kaum noch halten. Sie bebte unter seinem Griff vor Lachen.

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass dieses Gerücht über kurz oder lang aufkommen würde.

„Warum sollten wir dann weiter nach ihm suchen?", entgegnete Vivian entnervt.

Alistair war froh, dass wenigstens eine der beiden einen gesunden Menschenverstand besaß.

„Aber trotzdem wird er irgendwann heiraten müssen", entgegnete Habren trotzig. „Komm, wir gehen zurück zum Ball."

Er warte noch einige Momente, bis die beiden außer Hörweite waren und nachdem er einen vorsichtigen Blick aus dem Alkoven geworfen hatten, nahm er seine Hand von Leahs Mund und ließ sie los.

Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter, geschüttelt von ihrem Lachen.

„Es freut mich, dass Du das ganze so amüsant findest", grummelte er.

„Du hast Dich … vor kleinen Mädchen... versteckt?", krächzte sie, kaum fähig zu einem Wort. „Was soll ich _daran_ nicht amüsant finden?"

„Kein Wort mehr", warnte er sie und Leah kicherte erneut.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie schließlich, obwohl ihm ihre funkelnden Augen etwas anderes verrieten. „Ich denke, es war für Dich nicht so lustig wie für mich."

„Ich wünschte, sie würden mir nicht auf Schritt und Tritt folgen. Und aus irgendwelchen Gründen scheinen sie immer jünger zu werden. Wie alt war die andere? Sechzehn?"

„Eigentlich ist sie achtzehn", sagte sie, nun in einem ernsteren Ton. „Ihr Name ist Vivian. Sie ist die älteste Tochter von Bann Cerolic. Du kennst ihn, oder?"

„Fergus kam einmal mit ihm nach Denerim. Er ist ein Lehnsmann Deines Bruders, nicht wahr?"

Leah nickte. „Ja, das ist er. Er ist ein guter, ehrlicher Mann. Und Vivan hat einen guten Menschenverstand, was man von den meisten anderen nicht sagen kann. Ich mag sie eigentlich. Sie ist einfach nur jung."

Sie waren beide für längere Zeit still. Leah starrte auf den Boden.

„Alistair?"

Sie zögerte und ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass er das Kommende nicht mögen würde.

„Darf ich Dich etwas schrecklich unpassendes und ziemlich persönliches fragen?"

„Nein, ich habe mich noch nicht dazu durchgerungen", erwiderte er schnell, bevor sie ihre Frage stellen konnte. Er hatte genau gewusste, was ihn fragen wollte.

Sie nickte langsam, sah immer noch zu Boden. „Sie machen Dir sicher Druck, nicht wahr?"

„Ständig. Sie liegen mir pausenlos in den Ohren, wie unverantwortlich ihr König ist und wie unverantwortlich er sich gegenüber seinem Volk verhält." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Das ändert aber nichts daran."

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten, sah ihm nicht in die Augen. „Planst Du nicht, irgendwann zu heiraten?"

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über seiner Gesicht und verfluchte Habren in Gedanken, die ihn in diese unangenehme Situation gebracht hatte.

„Warum willst Du das wissen?"

„Ich ..." Sie zögerte, biss unbehaglich auf ihre Unterlippe. „Ich kann mich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass... dass Du alleine bist, denke ich".

Ihre Antwort verärgerte ihn etwas.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich unglücklich. Ich meine, als man mich auf den Thron gesetzt hatte und ich keine Idee von dem hatte, was ich überhaupt tun sollte, ging es mir bedeutend schlechter. Aber ich bin darüber weg. Mache Dir keine Sorgen um mich".

Er hatte sie verletzt. Er konnte die Veränderung spüren, als würde sie die Luft verändern, auch wenn ihr Gesicht keine Regung zeigte. Frustriert schloss er die Augen und trat sich in Gedanken selbst in den Hintern.

„Leah", sagte er nach einer Weile und griff behutsam nach ihrem Kinn, berührte sie nur mit seinen Fingerspitzen, damit sie ihn ansah. Ihr Gesicht bestätigte seinen Verdacht: sie hatte ihre Maske aufgesetzt, um jegliche Gefühlsregung zu verbergen. „Es tut mir leid, Leah. Wirklich. Ich... Es ist einfach zu schwer darüber zu sprechen. Ich habe meine Grenzen."

Zunächst antwortete sie nicht, aber mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ sie die Maske fallen. Ein melancholischer Ausdruck blieb in ihren Gesicht zurück, welchen er nur zu gut kannte. „Die wirst Du wohl haben", murmelte sie.

Sie hörten Leliana bevor sie sie überhaupt sahen. Sie summte leise vor sich hin, ihre zarte Stimme schien ein Schlaflied zu singen. Sie bog in den Gang, in dem Leah und Alistair standen, und trug Bella auf ihrem Arm. Sie lächelte sanft, als sie die beiden sah. Die Bardin schien keineswegs überrascht zu sein. Als sie die erschrockenen Augen von Leah sah, sagte sie leise: „Nora kam zu mir und sagte, dass Bella aufgewacht ist und sich weigerte zu schlafen, bis sie eine meiner Geschichten gehört hat. Also hat Nora sie in mein Zimmer gebracht und ich habe ihr eine Geschichte erzählt."

Das kleine Mädchen hatte den Kopf auf Lelianas Schulter gelegt, nuckelte an ihrem Daumen und schlief seelenruhig. Liebevoll strich Leah ihrer Tochter über die Haare.

„Ja", brummte Alistair genervt, „wahrscheinlich die Ballade der Grauen".

„Genau _die_ wollte sie hören", sagte Leliana freudig.

„Was?", keuchte er schockiert.

„Naja", entgegnete sie unbeeindruckt, „einige Details habe ich weggelassen." Ihre Augen versprühten pure Unschuld, die man ihr kaum abnehmen konnte. „Namen, Orte – das ist nicht so wichtig für ein kleines Mädchen, oder?"

Sie strahlte unter des Königs finsterem Blick.

Leah schien das ganze amüsant zu finden, sagte aber kein Wort.

„Ich bringe die Kleine schnell zu Bett. Geht doch derweil wieder zu den anderen Gästen auf den Ball. Ich bin gleich wieder bei Euch."

Dann wand sie sich ab und ließ die beiden stehen.

Wortlos machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Ballsaal.

An ihren Hunger und an Essen war nicht mehr zu denken.


	10. Erinnerungen

Anmerkung: Hier ein kleiner Rückblick auf den Abend in Redcliff vor dem Abmarsch zur Schlacht nach Denerim. Hoffe, es gefällt Euch!

* * *

When we met you said we were the same,

you know that we're different,  
and all the times you promised me

that everything would work out in the end,

you were gravely mistaken

~Smile in your sleep – Silverstein~

- Während der Verderbnis -

- Am Abend vor dem Abmarsch nach Denerim zur alles entscheidenden Schlacht gegen den Erzdämon -

_Der zukünftige König von Ferelden saß alleine in dem großen Sessel vor dem Feuer. Es war schon spät. Im Schloss von Redcliff war es still geworden. Seine Gefährten hatten sich früh in ihre Gemächer zurückgezogen, um sich auf den langen Marsch nach Denerim und die bevorstehende Schlacht vorzubereiten._

_Er hätte ihrem Beispiel folgen sollen, aber statt dessen saß er nun seit Stunden hier und starrte verloren in die tanzenden Flammen. Zwei leere Weinflaschen standen neben ihm, eine halbvolle Flasche lag in seiner Hand. Er versuchte, die Leere in ihm mit dem süßen Wein zu füllen. Eine Leere, an der nur sie schuld war..._

_Sie hatte ihn auf den Thron gezwungen, obwohl sie wusste, dass er das nie gewollt hatte und hat ihn dann alleine gelassen. Auf sich selbst gestellt. In einer Welt, in der das absolute Chaos herrschte, war sie die einzige Konstante gewesen. _

_Er war enttäuscht, wütend, verletzt. _

_Es war eine Lüge gewesen. Alles war eine Lüge gewesen. Ihre Versprechungen, immer bei ihm zu sein, dass sie alles gemeinsam schaffen würden, dass sie ihn liebt._

_Leise lachend setzte er die Flasche an und trank einen großen Schluck. Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein? Er hätte es wissen müssen..._

_Sie hatte sich kaum hörbar genähert. _

„_Was willst Du, Leah? Es gibt nichts mehr zu reden..." Er starrte in die Flammen. Er wollte sie nicht ansehen. Seine kühle und abweisenden Maske, die er seit dem Landthing aufgesetzt hatte, kratzte wie tausend Nadelspitzen auf der Haut. Ihre bloße Anwesenheit schürte seinen Zorn._

„_Das ich nicht mehr mit Dir schlafe, heißt also auch, dass ich nicht mehr mit Dir sprechen darf?"_

_Er zuckte innerlich unter ihrem hartem Tonfall zusammen und sah sie schließlich an._

„_Willst Du mir das damit sagen?" Sie wandte den Blick nicht von ihm ab._

_Er schüttelte den Kopf und starrte erneut in das Feuer vor ihm. „Was willst Du von mir hören, Leah? Soll ich vor Dir auf die Knie fallen und Dich bitten, doch bei mir zu bleiben? Darauf kannst Du lange warten..." Er stand von seinem Sessel auf, der Zorn und die Enttäuschung hatten die Kontrolle übernommen._

„_Du hast mich die ganze Zeit belogen. Du hast versprochen, bei mir zu bleiben, was auch geschehen wird. Und ich Idiot habe Dir geglaubt..." Seine Worte waren pures Gift. „Was wolltest Du eigentlich von mir? Sag es mir mir? Wolltest Du endlich von einem Mann genommen werden? Nun, wenn das so gewesen ist, das hättest Du auch so haben können..."_

_Vermutlich hätte er ihr sie auch schlagen können – die Wirkung wäre die gleiche gewesen. Sie spürte wie sich gegen ihren Willen ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten und sie drehte sich hastig um, um sie vor ihm zu verbergen._

_Er sah sie trotzdem – und sie holten ihn mit einem Schlag in die Realität zurück._

Was habe ich nur getan?

_Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, ein reiner Reflex, und ihr Schmerz schlug in Wut um._

_Sie fuhr herum und stieß ihn zurück, hart genug, um ihn einige Schritte zurück taumeln zu lassen. _

„_In Ordnung, Euer Majestät", fuhr sie ihn an, „ich werde Euch nicht noch einmal belästigen."_

_Sie drehte sich um und schien es plötzlich sehr eilig zu haben, weit weg von ihm zu sein._

„_Ich habe das ganze nicht gewollt, hörst Du?", rief er ihr hinterher._

_Aber sie antwortete ihm nicht._


	11. Sie kommen!

„Guten Morgen, Euer Majestät. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt gut geschlafen". Wynnes Stimme kroch in Alistairs Kopf und zwang ihn, die Augen zu öffnen. Die Magierin zog die die Vorhänge zurück und Sonnenstrahlen erfüllten den Raum.

Die Helligkeit schmerzte in seinen Augen und er schloss sie wieder. Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt. Als hätte er kaum geschlafen.

„Es war wohl noch ein langer Abend gestern", sagte Wynne kopfschüttelnd, als sie vor dem Bett des Königs stand und auf ihn herabblickte.

„Wynne, bitte! Keine Standpauke. Zieh die Vorhänge wieder zu und verschwinde. Ich bin müde!". Verärgert über die frühe Störung vergrub Alistair seinen schmerzenden Kopf tiefer in der Matratze und warf das Kopfkissen darüber, um seine Augen vor der erbarmungslosen Helligkeit zu schützen. Er hatte wieder schlimme Träume gehabt – von der Nacht damals in Redcliff. Er drückte das Kopfkissen noch fester auf seinen Kopf, in der Hoffnung die Erinnerung daran aus seinen Gedanken verscheuchen zu können.

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr endlich einsehen, dass Ihr Fergus _nicht _unter den Tisch trinken könnt. Er ist mir heute morgen übrigens schon begegnet – er sieht um einiges besser aus als Ihr, wenn ich das so sagen darf..." Er wälzte sich krächzend auf den Rücken und lugte mit einem Auge unter dem Kissen hervor. „Woher weißt Du _das_ schon wieder?"

Wynne lachte leise. „Ein kleines rothaariges Vögelchen hat es mir zu gezwitschert."

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen...", murmelte Alistair verärgert, gedämpft durch das ihn schützende Kopfkissen.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür. Wynne öffnete sie und nahm ein Tablett mit frisch gebrühtem Tee, Brot, Käse und kaltem Braten von einem der Diener entgegen. Sie stellte es auf dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Fenster ab.

„Alistair, ich lasse Dich jetzt für eine halbe Stunde alleine. Ich habe noch etwas mit Teagan zu besprechen. Ich möchte Dich inständig bitten, diese Zeit zu nutzen, um aufzustehen und Dich anzuziehen." Ihr Tonfall duldete keine Widerrede. Der König kannte diesen Ton nur zu gut...

Sie ließ die Tür hinter sich laut ins Schloss fallen. Wahrscheinlich sollte dies ihre Worte unterstreichen und ihnen Nachdruck verleihen.

Langsam ließ Alistair das Kopfkissen von seinem Gesicht gleiten. Die Sonne strahlte direkt auf sein Bett und nahm ihm im ersten Moment jegliches Sehvermögen. Seine Augen schmerzten und der Schmerz strahlte bis in seinen Kopf und in den Nacken.

Wynne hatte recht gehabt: Es war wirklich eine törichte Idee gewesen, Fergus unter den Tisch trinken zu wollen. Nach all den Jahren sollte er es mittlerweile eigentlich besser wissen... Alkohol schien fast keine Wirkung auf den Teryn zu haben. Während Alistair kaum mehr klar sprechen konnte, saß Fergus noch immer unbeeindruckt vor ihm.

Mit einem beherzten Schwung warf er seine Decke zurück und zwang sich aus dem Bett. Im ersten Moment wurde ihm fast schwarz vor Augen und er musste sich am Bettpfosten festhalten, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Er torkelte zum dem Waschtisch, der einige Meter von seinem Bett entfernt stand und tauchte seinen Kopf in der darauf stehenden Waschschüssel ein.

Das Wasser war angenehm kühl und langsam schienen die Lebensgeister zu ihm zurückzukehren. Er verharrte so lange er konnte in dieser Position, in der Hoffnung, er könnte den pochenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf darin ertränken.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, schnappte nach Luft und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand über sein Gesicht und die nassen Haare. Die Wasserperlen rannen über seinen nackten Oberkörper und hinterließen kleine Rinnsale. Mit beiden Händen stützte er sich auf dem Waschtisch ab und blickte mürrisch in den Spiegel.

Er sah genauso aus wie er sich fühlte. Dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen verrieten eine kurze Nacht und wenig Schlaf.

Während es in seinem Kopf weiterhin hämmerte, fingen seine Gedanken wieder einmal an zu rasen. Er dachte an gestern Abend, an Leah.

_Sie will nicht, dass ich alleine bin... _

Beim Erbauer, _sie _war diejenige, die ihn verlassen hatte, nicht umgekehrt. Er wäre nicht allein, wenn _sie _damals bei ihm geblieben wäre. Vieles wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn sie sich, trotz allem, damals entschieden hätte, ihr Versprechen wahr zu machen und bei ihm zu bleiben. Alles wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn er nicht König geworden, sondern mit ihr bei den grauen Wächtern geblieben wäre.

Er sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Seine Kleider, die er bei dem Ball getragen hatte, lagen zusammengeknüllt auf dem Boden. Auf dem Teppich vor seinem Bett lag sein rechter Stiefel, unter dem Tisch, auf dem Wynne das Tablett mit dem Frühstück abgestellt hatte, lag der linke.

Alistair ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank und nahm eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd heraus. Schnell schlüpfte er hinein, um dann seine Stiefel einzusammeln und auch diese anzuziehen.

Währenddessen klopfte es sachte an der Tür.

Wynnes Zeitgefühl musste mittlerweile auch in die Jahre gekommen sein, dachte Alistair bei sich. Es waren mittlerweile vielleicht 10 Minuten vergangen... Kopfschüttelnd band er seine Stiefel zu.

Wieder klopfte es, diesmal mit etwas mehr Nachdruck.

Mit einem genervten Stöhnen rief der König: „Ist ja gut, ich bin ja fertig. Komm endlich herein."

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Leah trat herein.

Erstaunt stand Alistair von seinem Bett auf und lief einige Schritte auf sie zu. „Leah? Ich... ich dachte, es wäre Wynne. Ich... Entschuldige bitte."

Leah lächelte ihn an. Sie trug eine leichte Hose und ein viel zu groß geratenes Hemd, dass schon etwas verbeult und in die Jahre gekommen aussah. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Ja, das war das Mädchen, dass er kannte. Auch wenn sie mittlerweile kein Mädchen mehr war, sondern eine Frau, wie er sich eingestehen musste.

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur nach Dir sehen." Sie bemerkte seinen fragenden Blick und fügte mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem vielsagenden Lächeln hinzu: „Ich habe mit Fergus gesprochen."

„Oh, ich verstehe." Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf. „Es scheint ja mittlerweile wie ein Lauffeuer durch das Schloss zu gehen, dass der König gestern Abend etwas über den Durst getrunken hat. Das unterstreicht dann wieder einmal das Argument, dass ich ein unverantwortlicher König bin." Er grinste sie schief an.

„Ich denke, solange der König nicht auf Tischen tanzt oder nackt durch das Schloss rennt, wird ihm das niemand übel nehmen."

Sie fingen beide an zu lachen. Das Lachen ließ seinen schmerzenden Schädel wieder rebellieren und er verzog das Gesicht, während er eine Hand auf seine rechte Schläfe legte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Alistair?" Leah sah ihn aus großen blauen Augen besorgt an. Sie kam einige Schritte auf ihn zu, so dass gerade noch eine Armlänge Platz zwischen ihnen war.

„Mir geht es gut", sagte er. „Etwas Kopfschmerzen, aber sonst nichts. Vielleicht kann mir Wynne mit einem leichten Heilzauber helfen. Vorausgesetzt, ich kann sie dazu überreden. Sie ist der Meinung, wer viel trinken kann, muss auch die Nachwirkungen ertragen können."

Leah wirkte erleichtert und lächelte. „Wenn sie sich weigern sollte, kann ich immer noch mit Anders sprechen. Eventuell kann er Dir auch helfen – er ist zwar kein Heiler, aber sehr begabt."

Sie sahen sich für einen langen Moment in die Augen. Alistair konnte das Hämmern seines Herzens hören.

„Also, … eigentlich bin ich hier, um Dich zu fragen, ob Du nachher zu uns in den Schlossgarten kommen möchtest. Leli und Bella sind schon dort. Ich wollte eigentlich mit den Wächtern noch etwas trainieren.."

Fragend sah er sie an. „Du willst mit ihnen trainieren? Hier?"

„Natürlich. Nur weil wir nicht in der Wacht sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir unser Training vernachlässigen sollten", erwiderte sie bestimmt.

Alistair lachte leise. Genau das war Leah, wie er sie kannte. Pflichtbewusst wie eh und je.

Er versprach, nach dem Frühstück zu dem Training zu stoßen. Sie verabschiedete sich und ging zur Tür.

Etwas brannte noch auf seiner Seele.

„Leah?"

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich...", er lief auf sie zu, „ich wollte mich noch entschuldigen."

Fragend sah sie ihn. Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Wofür?"

Alistair atmete hörbar aus. „Für gestern Abend." Sie schien noch immer nicht ganz zu verstehen, was er meinte. Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Als ich sagte, das es mir bedeutend schlechter ging, als man mich auf den Thron gesetzt hat. Ich … ich wollte Dir damit keine Vorwurf machen. Du... wir hatten keine andere Wahl und …". Er ließ den Kopf hängen und atmete hörbar aus.

„Ich habe Dir damals die Schuld für... für alles gegeben und dafür wollte ich mich entschuldigen. Ich war so hilflos, hatte Angst vor dem, was auf mich zu kam und... und..."

Er hob den Blick und sah ihr in die Augen. Es schien etwas in ihr zu passieren. Alistair konnte es in ihren Augen, ihrem Blick sehen. Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Wir haben alle Fehler gemacht, Alistair. Wir waren noch sehr jung damals..." Betroffen sah sie zu Boden und sog die Luft scharf ein. Einige Momente blickte sie starr auf den Boden, als könnte sie dort Antworten finden. „Ich...", sie sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte erneut. „Danke, Alistair."

Noch einen Moment lang hielten sie sich am Blick des anderen fest, dann drehte sie sich um und ging.

oOo

Nach einem Frühstück hatte sich Wynne nach langem Bitten von Alistair dazu bereit erklärt, ihn mit einem Heilzauber zu belegen. Er fühlte sich daraufhin um einiges besser und nachdem er seine Rüstung angelegt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Garten, um am Training der grauen Wächter teilzunehmen.

Er fühlte sich seit langer Zeit endlich wieder lebendig. Die Aussicht auf das kommende Training mit den Wächtern beflügelte ihn.

Als er im Garten ankam, traf er auf Leliana und Bella, die es sich auf einer Decke inmitten der Rosen gemütlich gemacht hatten. Bella lag mit geschlossenen Augen da, während Leliana ihr aus einem Buch vorlas.

Der König hoffte nur, dass es sich nicht wieder um die Ballade der Grauen handelte.

Bella schien ihn gehört zu haben, obwohl sie die Augen weiter geschlossen hatte.

„Hallo, Alistair", sagte sie. Sie öffnete die Augen und setzt sich auf. Sie sah ihn lächelnd an und winkte ihm zu. Wieder fühlte er sich von einer seltsamen Wärme umgeben, die durch seinen Körper kroch und ihn wie eine schützende Hülle umgab. Er hob seine Hand und erwiderte den Gruß des Mädchen.

Er war verblüfft. Wie konnte sie ihn erkannt haben? Seine Rüstung klirrte zwar mit jedem seiner Schritte leise, aber er hätte auch einer der grauen Wächter sein können. Normalerweise trug er keine Rüstung. Woher hatte sie es gewusst?

Leliana drehte sich um und folgte dem Blick von Bella. Als sie Alistair erkannte, legte sie das Buch zur Seite und stand auf.

„Guten Morgen, Du Langschläfer", begrüßte sie ihn lachend. „Bereit für das Training? Die Wächter sind dort drüben. Sie haben wohl schon ohne Dich begonnen, Du solltest Dich beeilen." Sie zeigte auf das kleine Trainingsgelände hinter dem Garten, das normalerweise von den Ritter von Redcliff genutzt wurde.

Nachdem er sich von den beiden verabschiedete hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg. Das Klirren von Schwertern und die Rufe der grauen Wächter wiesen ihm den Weg.

Cullen trainierte seine Templerfähigkeiten mit Hilfe von Anders. Konzentriert versuchte er, die Zauber, die Anders ihm entgegen zu schleudern versuchte, zu unterbrechen. Zevran übte den Kampf mit zwei Dolchen zusammen mit Sigrun, die bereits außer Atem war und verbissen seinen Anweisungen folgte.

Leah stand mit Aedan am Rande des Feldes. Sie trug ihre Lederrüstung und hatte ihre beiden Dolche an der Hüfte festgeschnallt. Neben ihr im Sand ihr Bogen, den sie damals von den Elfen im Brecilianwald als Geschenk für die Rettung vor dem Fluch der Werwölfe erhalten hatte. Sie beobachteten konzentriert das Training ihrer Rekruten.

„Sigrun, Deine Bewegungen sind nicht schnell genug", rief Leah der Zwergin zu. „Daran musst Du unbedingt arbeiten, wenn Du nicht zu einem leichten Ziel werden willst. Deine Schnelligkeit ist die einzige Verteidigung die hast, wenn Du mit zwei Dolchen kämpfst."

„Jawohl, Kommandantin", rief Sigrun und widmete sich verbissen wieder ihrem Lehrmeister zu.

Aedan erblicke Alistair zuerst.

„Guten Morgen, Euer Majestät. Es ist uns eine Ehre, dass Ihr unserem Training beiwohnen wollt", rief er, während Alistair auf die beiden zu lief.

Leah lächelte ihm zu. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, während er sich neben ihr gegen den Zaun lehnte, sein Schwert und Schild abschnallte und es neben sich ablegte.

„Wie ich sehe, konntest Du Wynne überzeugen..." Sie musterte ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Du sieht mittlerweile wieder wie ein Mensch aus." Aus ihren Augen blitzte der Schelm.

„Was soll ich sagen", entgegnete er, „sie ist eine der Frauen, die meinem Charme nicht widerstehen kann." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ja, Wynne konnte Dir noch nie widerstehen", scherzte Leah und strahlte ihn an. „Nun," fuhr sie in einem ernsteren Ton fort, „da Du jetzt ausgeruht und im Vollbesitz Deiner Kräfte bist - hast Du Lust auf ein Sparring mit einem meiner Wächter?" Sie blickte ihn fragend an. „Vielleicht Anders? Er ist ein fähiger Kampfmagier. Das wäre doch ein perfektes Training für Deine Templerfähigkeiten."

„Wenn Ihr mir erlaubt Eure Majestät, vielleicht solltet Ihr ein Sparring mit der Kommandantin in Erwägung ziehen?" Sigrun hatte sich fast lautlos genähert.

„Oh ja", stimmte Anders freudig zu, „der König von Ferelden gegen die Heldin von Ferelden. Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Kommandantin."

Die grauen Wächter hatten nun alle ihr Training unterbrochen und standen um die Kommandantin und den König herum. Alle redeten durcheinander auf Leah und Alistair ein.

„Sie haben recht", meldete sich Hauptmann Aedan zu Wort. „Kommandantin, es wäre wirklich lehrreich für die anderen, wenn sie Euch bei einem Training mit dem König zusehen könnten. Ihr seit beide erfahrene Kämpfer und..."

„Aeadan, es geht doch hier nicht darum, dass die Zuschauer etwas lernen können", sagte sie mit einem strafenden Blick. Leah hatte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer vom Zaun abgestoßen und die Hände auf die Griffe ihrer Dolche gelegt. „Es geht doch einzig und allein um..."

„Ich finde die Idee gar nicht so schlecht", meldete sich nun Alistair zu Wort. Leah warf ihm einen Blick mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu. „Sie könnten wirklich etwas lernen", versuchte er sich zu erklären, als er von ihrem Blick getroffen wurde.

Er grinste sie herausfordernd an. „Für mich hört sich das so an, als hättest Du Angst, vor Deinen Rekruten zu verlieren."

Diese Bemerkung hatte ihr Ziel nicht verfehlt. Er konnte das Blitzen in ihren Augen erkennen. Ihr Ehrgeiz war geweckt. Er hoffte insgeheim nur, dass er den Mund nicht zu voll genommen hatte.

„Wie Eure Majestät wünscht", antwortete Leah spitz, während sie ihre beiden Dolche aus den Halterungen löste und sich zur Mitte des Trainingsplatzes begab. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob Euer Mundwerk Eurem Können standhalten kann."

Sie ging in Angriffsstellung und grinste ihn herausfordernd an.

Aedan reichte Alistair sein Schwert und sein Schild und flüsterte ihm leise zu: „Viel Glück, Euer Majestät. Das werdet ihr dringend nötig haben."

_Wie gut, dass jeder so viel Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten hat. Nur weil ich König bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich aus der Übung bin._

Langsam lief er auf Leah zu, die ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Dann werde ich mich mal zurückhalten, Kommandantin, ich will nicht..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Leah war mit einem Sprung bei ihm und schwang einen ihrer Dolche bedrohlich nahe an seinem Ohr vorbei. Er konnte den leichten Luftzug spüren. Im letzten Moment, mehr aus Reflex, sprang er nach rechts, um ihrem hinterhältigen Angriff auszuweichen.

_Verdammt, sie hat die dreckige Art zu kämpfen von Zevran gelernt..._

Mit einer schnellen Drehung war sie hinter ihm und hieb während des Sprungs den Knauf ihres Dolches in seinen Rücken.

Im ersten Moment nahm es ihm fast den Atem und er sank auf die Knie. Während er krächzend nach Luft rang, lief Leah betont lässig und lächelnd an ihm vorbei.

„Und _du_ wolltest die Kommandantin auf die Bretter schicken. Dass ich nicht lache."

_Na warte..._

Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung stieß sich Alistair vom Boden ab und rammte sein Schild mit voller Wucht gegen sie. Der unerwartete Angriff riss sie von den Beinen – sie fiel nach vorne in den Sand und rutschte einige Meter über den Boden. Auch wenn sie mit dem Angriff nicht gerechnet hatte, war sie mit einem eleganten Sprung, geschmeidig wie eine Katze, wieder auf den Beinen und funkelte ihn. Ihre blauen Augen blitzen angriffslustig.

„Na schön", sagte sie, während sie sich eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte, aus ihrem Gesicht blies, „jetzt sind wir jetzt quitt. Dann zeig mir mal, was der König drauf hat."

Sie grinste ihn an. Er erwiderte ihr Grinsen, während sich die beiden gegenseitig wie zwei Raubtiere umkreisten, auf den Angriff des anderen wartend. Es war still, keiner der Anwesenden sagte ein Wort. Jeder schien den Atem anzuhalten.

Plötzlich stürmte Alistair los und hieb mit seinem Schwert nach ihrem Kopf. Ihre gekreuzten Dolche wehrten klirrend seinen Angriff ab. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung tauchte Leah nach links weg und stieß mit ihrer Klinge in Flanke des Königs. Er hatte ihre Bewegung bemerkt und riss sein Schild herum, um den blitzenden Dolch abzuwehren.

Die Kommandantin sprang einen Schritt zurück und Alistair schwang sein Schwert in einer kraftvollen Bewegung in Richtung ihrer Beine. Mit einem kraftvollen Sprung wich die Kommandantin der Klinge aus.

„Du hast Dein Training also nicht aufgegeben", keuchte sie, nach Atem ringend. Winzige Schweißperlen hatten sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet.

Alistair lächelte sie an, ebenfalls nach Atem ringend. Die körperliche Anstrengung und die ungewöhnliche Hitze an diesem Tag forderten ihren Tribut.

„Dachtest Du, ich sitze den ganzen Tag nur faul auf meinem Thron herum?"

Wieder griff Leah an, Alistair parierte. Dann umkreisten sie sich wieder und versuchten währenddessen zu Atem zu kommen.

Angriff, Parade, Angriff, Parade...

„Du machst es mir nicht leicht, Kommandantin." Alistair rang nach Atem. Die schwere Rüstung und der Schild erschienen immer schwerer zu werden. Schweiß rann ihm die Schläfen herab.

„Das habe ich auch nicht vorgehabt." Während des Kampfes hatte sich ihr Zopf gelöst und ihre Haare ähnelten der Mähne eines Löwen. Einige Strähnen klebten an ihrem Gesicht, dass von der Anstrengung gerötet war. Sie rang nach einem Lächeln.

Plötzlich schien sich ihr Körper komplett zu versteifen. Sie stand wie angewurzelt vor ihm und schloss langsam die Augen. Nur ihre Haare bewegten sich in sanft im lauen Wind, der über das Gelände wehte.

„Leah?" Besorgt ließ Alistair sein Schwert und Schild sinken. Sie reagierte nicht.

Etwas stimmte nicht, er konnte es fühlen. Ein leichtes Kribbeln fuhr durch seine Adern, kaum spürbar, aber bedrohlich und unheilvoll.

_Was ist das? Das ist doch nicht..._

Langsam öffnete die Kommandantin die Augen und sah ihn an. Entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wider. Er erkannte das, was ihm sein Gefühl bereits verraten hatte.

„Dunkle Brut", schrie sie und rannte ohne Vorwarnung Richtung Schloss. „Etwa einen halben Tagesmarsch entfernt. Wächter, zurück zum Schloss, SOFORT!"


	12. Begegnung

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door  
When the chips are down I'll be around  
With my undying, death-defying  
Love for you _

_* The power of love – Frankie goes to Hollywood *_

„Bella? Wo ist Bella?", rief Leah aufgeregt, während sie ihre Wächter in der Empfangshalle im Schloss um sich versammelte.

„Sie ist hier, Kommandantin". Cullen hatte das Mädchen an der Hand und stand etwas abseits. Verloren stand die Kleine da, beäugte verängstigt die vielen Anwesenden, die durcheinander redeten und eine Panik zu verbreiten drohten. Leah lief eilig zu ihm und nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm. Bella schlang ihre Arme um den Hals ihrer Mutter und wimmerte leise.

„Habe keine Angst, mein Herz", flüsterte Leah mit der besänftigend Stimme einer Mutter, während sie Bella liebevoll über das Haar strich. „Es wird Dir nichts passieren, das lasse ich nicht zu."

Alistair beobachtete den vertrauten Moment zwischen Mutter und Tochter. Trotz der Unruhe, die gerade herrschte, ließ ihn dieser Anblick für einen Moment durchatmen und entspannen. Es erinnerte ihn schmerzlich daran, dass er nie eine Mutter gehabt hatte, die sich um ihn gekümmert hatte. Die ihn tröstete, wenn er als kleiner Junge Angst hatte, die ihm liebevoll Mut zugesprochen hat, wenn er in seiner kleinen kindlichen Welt keinen Ausweg gesehen hat. Er war in seiner Kindheit meist auf sich allein gestellt gewesen, hatte keine Zuflucht bei seiner Familie suchen können. Eamon hatte ihm zwar ein Dach über dem Kopf gegeben, aber die Wärme und Liebe einer Familie hatte er dort nie erfahren. Eamons Frau Isolde hatte ihn oft genug spüren lassen, dass er unerwünscht war.

Er atmete tief durch und versuchte die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Dafür war nun wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Eine Gruppe dunkler Brut näherte sich Redcliff und er trauerte seiner verlorenen Kindheit nach.

„Cullen wird auf Dich Acht geben, Isabella. Dir wird nichts geschehen." Der Templer hielt einen respektvollen Abstand, um ihren Abschied nicht zu stören. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Bella ihre Mutter an, während sie schluchzend sagte: „Gut. Mama, ich … ich habe Dich lieb!".

Alistair konnte sehen, dass Leah um ihre Fassung rang. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie kämpfte dagegen an, wollte vor ihrer Tochter stark sein und sie nicht noch mehr ängstigen.

„Ich liebe Dich auch, Bella. Ich bin bald zurück, ich verspreche es." Cullen nahm ihre Tochter behutsam auf den Arm. „Sei tapfer, mein Mädchen", sagte Leah, während sie Bella liebevoll über die Wange strich. Cullen wollte gerade mit zurück zu den Privatgemächer gehen, als Leah ihn fest am Arm packte.

„Cullen, passe gut auf sie auf. Hörst Du?". Unter dem scharfen Blick seiner Kommandantin nickte der Templer mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Kommandantin, Ihr habt mein Wort. Ich werde sie, wenn nötig, mit meinem Leben schützen."

Langsam lockerte Leah den Griff um Cullens Arm und ließ ihn los. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, nickte ihr zu und verließ dann die Halle.

Die Kommandantin atmete tief durch und straffte die Schultern. Sie benötige einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln und ihre Maske wieder aufzusetzen, die keinerlei Gefühlsregung zuließ. Sie musste ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle haben, bevor sie ihren Männern gegenübertrat. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war die äußerliche Verwandlung perfekt: Leah war von der Rolle der beunruhigten Mutter, die sich um die Sicherheit ihrer Tochter sorgt, in die der Kommandantin der Wächter geschlüpft , die beherrscht und unerschrocken auftrat, bereit, der dunklen Brut die Stirn zu bieten. Sie strahlte Erfahrung und Ruhe aus, und diese Ruhe schien sich auch auf ihre Männer und die anwesenden Adeligen zu übertragen.

Alistair lief zu ihr.

„Leah, was ist hier eigentlich los? Wieso ist dunkle Brut unterwegs nach Redcliff? Was geht hier vor sich?" Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die vielen Menschen, die sich in der Empfangshalle versammelt hatten. Alistair folgte ihr.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für Erklärungen, Alistair", wich sie ihm aus und winkte mit der rechten Hand ab. „Wir müssen los, um die dunkle Brut abzufangen, bevor sie eine Gefahr für Redcliff und seine Bewohner darstellt. Bitte beruhige die Gäste, während wir losreiten." Sie drehte sich um und rief ihre Wächter zusammen.

„Einen Moment noch." Der König packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich, damit sie ihn ansehen musste. Erschrocken blickte Leah ihn an. „Du willst doch nicht etwa mit fünf Wächtern der dunklen Brut entgegen treten? Das ist doch Wahnsinn!"

Sie riss sich von seinem Griff los. „Ich habe keine andere Wahl", erwiderte sie genervt. „Es sind nur sechs Wächter hier. Cullen ist bei Bella, somit sind noch fünf übrig. Alle anderen Wächter sind in Amaranthine, also sagt mir, Eure Majestät, _was_ soll ich sonst tun?"

„Vielleicht solltest Du Teagans Angebot nochmal überdenken. Die Ritter von Redcliff könnten Dich unterstützen."

„Alistair, ich sagte bereits, dass dies ausgeschlossen ist. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass einer der Ritter durch die dunkle Brut verdorben wird. Außerdem benötigt Redcliff und seine Bewohner den Schutz dringender als wir", erwiderte Leah stur, ihr Tonfall duldete keine Widerrede.

_Verdammt sei dieses sture Weib..._

Müde schüttelte Alistair den Kopf. „Dann lass mich mit Dir gehen, Leah." Er blickte ihr in die Augen. In seinen Adern floss bereits die Verderbtheit, die dunkle Brut konnte ihm nichts anhaben. Und das wusste Leah.

Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an und schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.

„Nein, das kommt _überhaupt nicht _in Frage, Alistair. Du bist der König von Ferelden und solltest Dein Leben nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld riskieren." Sie drehte sich um und lief in Richtung der grauen Wächter, die sich an der großen, schweren Tür der Empfangshalle aufgestellt hatten und auf ihre Kommandantin warteten. Aedan kam auf sie zu.

„Die Pferde sind bereit. Wir können aufbrechen." Er blickte seine Kommandantin in Erwartung weiterer Befehle an.

„Leah, bitte", flüsterte Alistair, der nun vor sie getreten war und auf sie herab sah. „Es ist _mein_ Königreich, dass hier angegriffen wird. Du kannst mich hier nicht untätig zurücklassen. Abgesehen davon brauchst Du jeden Mann, den Du bekommen kannst. Ich bin schon verdorben, falls Du es vergessen hast."

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, sagte aber kein Wort.

Aedan trat einen Schritt näher und sah sie fragend an. „Kommandantin, wir können uns keine weitere Verzögerung leisten."

Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrem Hauptmann, dann wieder zurück zu Alistair. Sie seufzte tief. „In Ordnung. Aber vergiss nicht: Das ist ein Einsatz der grauen Wächter. Damit unterstehst Du meinem Kommando und tust genau _das_, was ich Dir sage. Ist das klar?"

Er grinste sie an. „Jawohl, Kommandantin."

Teagan kam auf sie zu. Mehrere Adelige redeten auf ihn ein und gestikulieren wild. Er deutete ihnen an, sich zu beruhigen und einen Moment zu warten. Verärgert folgten sie seinen Anweisungen, ließen sich aber nicht davon abhalten, ihren Unmut über seine schroffen Anordnung untereinander kund zu tun.

„Alistair, Leah, die Adeligen sind nervös und wollen abreisen. Wenn ich sie nun gehen lasse, laufen Sie direkt in die Arme der dunklen Brut." Ratlos strich sich Teagan durch die Haare. Die Verzweiflung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es wirkte, als wäre er binnen Minuten um Jahre gealtert.

„Beruhige Dich, Teagan", sagte Alistair und legte ihm ermutigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wenn Du die Adeligen heute Abend gehen lässt und sie nach Norden reisen, entlang des Ufers des Calenhad Sees, sollte keine Gefahr bestehen. Bis dahin gib Acht, dass sie das Schloss nicht verlassen, damit wir sicher stellen können, dass die Straße bis zum Calenhad See sicher ist."

„Richtig", fügte Leah hinzu, während sie Alistair beeindruckt beäugte. Zu Zeiten der Verderbnis hatte er sämtliche Entscheidungen ihr überlassen und war ihr blind gefolgt. Das er sich nun zu Wort meldete und eine Anweisung an Teagan gab, die die Sicherheit der Adeligen betraf und von der womöglich Menschenleben abhingen, verwunderte und überraschte sie. Nach einer kurzen Pause wand sie sich wieder an Teagan und fuhr fort: „Die dunkle Brut befindet sich in der Nähe von Lothering. Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir sie bis heute Abend längst erreicht haben."

„In Ordnung. Dann werde ich versuchen, die Adeligen so lange noch bei Laune zu halten. Vielleicht sollte ich meine wunderbare Frau bitten, eine ihrer Geschichten zum besten zu geben." Erleichtert seufzte Teagan und sah die beiden an.

Der König verzog das Gesicht. „Bitte Teagan, nicht schon wieder die Ballade der Grauen..."

Leah sah zu Boden und verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Äh... natürlich nicht", murmelte Teagan, unwissend, warum der König von der Ballade der Grauen nichts mehr hören wollte. Seinem Blick zufolge hatte ihn die Bemerkung von Alistair und Leahs Reaktion darauf mehr verwirrt als beabsichtigt. Schnell fand er jedoch seine Fassung wieder und sah die beiden ernst an.

„Seid vorsichtig ihr zwei, hört ihr?"

oOo

Seit vier Stunden war die kleine Gruppe grauer Wächter mit dem König und einem Teil der königlichen Garde unterwegs. Nach langer Diskussion hatte Alistair einen Kompromiss mit der Kommandantin getroffen, welcher ihm erlaubt hatte seinen Hauptmann Jeven und einige Männer mitzunehmen: Jeven musste sich während ihrer Reise dem Kommando von Leah beugen und sich während eines Kampfes im Hintergrund halten, um jeglichen direkten Kontakt mit der dunklen Brut zu vermeiden. Nur, wenn akute Gefahr für den König bestand, durfte er eingreifen.

Jeven hatte diesen Befehl grummelnd entgegengenommen. Alistair konnte an dem Gesichtsausdruck seines Hauptmanns erkennen, dass Leah sich dadurch mehr als unbeliebt gemacht hatte. Jeven war eine stolze Person und konnte sich nicht recht damit abfinden, dass ihm ein anderen – darüber hinaus auch noch eine Frau! - Befehle erteilen sollte.

Leah war dadurch nicht beeindruckt. Im Gegenteil: Sie schien der Unmut des Hauptmanns der königlichen Garde eher zu belustigen.

Schon zu Beginn der Reise erteilte sie ihm erste Befehle. Welche Formation er und seine Männer während des Rittes bilden sollten, um den König im Falle eines überraschenden Angriffs schützen zu können. Leise fluchend leistete er den Anordnungen Folge.

Alistair amüsierte sich über den Machtkampf, den die beiden untereinander austrugen, sagte aber kein Wort.

Sie hatten eine kleine Waldlichtung erreicht. Es war ein friedliches Fleckchen. Die Bäume wiegten sich leise im Wind und die Vögel zwitscherten ein fröhliches Lied. Die Reisenden zügelten ihre Pferde und hielten an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir eine kleine Rast einlegen, Kommandantin", schlug Sigrun vor. Ihr Gesicht sprach Bände. Als Zwergin konnte sie sich nicht so recht an das Reisen zu Pferd gewöhnen. Und nach mittlerweile vier Stunden im Sattels des ungeliebten Reittieres konnte sie jeden Knochen in ihrem Körper spüren.

Leah blickte sich um. Es schien sicher zu sein und sie konnte keinerlei dunkle Brut spüren. Dies war bereits während der gesamten Reise so gewesen, aber sie hatte es gegenüber ihren Gefährten nicht erwähnt. Langsam fragte sie sich, ob sie sich das Ganze nur eingebildet hatte. Die Aufregung der letzten Wochen, der Kampf mit der Mutter, der Erste vor den Toren der Wacht und... Nein, das konnte sie sich nicht eingebildet haben.

Alistair ritt auf sie zu und zügelte seinen brauen Hengst vor ihr.

„Ich kann keine dunkle Brut spüren, Leah. Es sollte sicher sein. Wenn wir Wachen aufstellen, können wir eine kurze Rast einlegen und auch die Pferde tränken. Es scheint hier in der Nähe einen kleinen Bach zu geben." Er deutete auf einen Trampelpfad, der westlich von Lichtung in den Wald führte.

Anders hatte sich bereits von seinem Pferd gleiten lassen und band es nun an einem Baum an. „Ich werde mich um das Feuerholz kümmern. Ein bisschen Holz und ein kleiner Feuerzauber und schon..."

Er konnte es fühlen. Die Luft schien sich mit einem Mal geändert zu haben. Es wurde kälter, gleichzeitig schien die Luft vor Hitze zu flimmern. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand er da, konzentrierte sich auf die Verderbtheit in seinem Blut. Sein Blut schien zu kochen. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und wirbelte zu den anderen herum.

Seine Kommandantin schien das gleiche bemerkt zu haben.

„VORSICHT!"

Doch es war zu spät.

Aus dem Waldstück stürmte ein riesiger Oger auf sie zu. Gefolgt von mehreren Hurlocks und Genlocks, die mit blutunterlaufenen Augen und erhobenen Klingen kreischend auf sie einfielen. Brennende Pfeile surrten an ihnen vorbei. Ein Pfeil fand sein Ziel und bohrte sich tief in Jevens Bein. Dieser schrie vor Schmerzen auf und brach zusammen. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch erfüllte die Luft.

Alistairs Pferd scheute, als der Oger brüllend auf die Gruppe zu kam und stieg in Panik. Der König konnte sich nicht im Sattel halten und stürzte von dem riesigen Hengst. Mit seinem Kopf schlug er auf einen Stein. Ein stechender Schmerz raste wie ein Blitz durch seinen gesamten Körper und dann wurde es dunkel.

oOo

Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Sein Kopf rebellierte, sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Die Geräusche schienen gedämpft und unwirklich. Er griff an seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Seine Finger waren blutig... Das warme Blut rann an seiner Schläfe herab und trübte seine Sicht.

Er sah sich um. Feuer, überall war Feuer. Die Bäume standen in Flammen. Sie fraßen an den dicken Stämmen wie hungrige Tiere, die sich auf ihre Beute stürzten. Der Rauch nahm ihm den Atem und seine bereits durch das Blut getrübte Sicht. Er hustete und würgte. Seine Lunge rebellierte gegen den dunklen, beißenden Rauch. Langsam klärte sich sein Verstand.

_Was passiert hier?_

Alistair wollte sich aufrichten, aber sein Körper versagte ihm den Dienst. Er blickte sich erneut hilfesuchend um.

_Wo sind die anderen?_

Sein Hauptmann lag bewegungslos einige Meter neben ihm im Gras. Am Waldrand kämpften die Wächter verbissen gegen die Welle der dunklen Brut. Er hört Schreie und das grässliche Kreischen der sterbenden Genlocks.

Langsam blickte er sich weiter um und er sah den riesigen Oger. Die Schatten der Flammen tanzten auf seiner faulenden Haut und ließen ihn noch unheimlicher und grauenvoller erscheinen. Blut rann aus einer klaffenden Wunde auf seiner Brust. Die zerschnittene Haut hing wie ein lederner, grauer Lappen herab und gab den Blick auf die darunterliegenden Muskeln frei.

Alistair war an den Anblick von soviel Blut nicht mehr gewohnt und sein Magen rebellierte. Er schloss kurz die Augen und kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit.

Ein Magier, der in einiger Entfernung stand, schoss einen Zauber auf das Monster, dessen Körper sich daraufhin mit einer dünnen Schicht aus Eiskristallen überzog und seine Bewegungen verlangsamte.

„Lass sie los, du verdammtes Biest", schrie der Magier.

_Anders, was...?_

Der König folgte seinem Blick. Was er sah, ließ sein Blut erstarren. Der Oger hatte Leah gepackt und hielt sie in seiner Klaue wie eine Puppe, nur wenige Meter von seiner hässlichen Fratze entfernt. Sie wand sich wie eine Schlange in seinem Griff und schrie vor Schmerzen. Sie hatte wohl ihre Dolche und ihren Bogen verloren und war dem Monster wehrlos ausgeliefert.

_Beim Erbauer... Leah!_

Alistair kämpfte sich auf die Beine. Ihm wurde schwindelig und schwarz vor Augen. Er schwankte und musste sich konzentrieren, um nicht wieder zusammenzubrechen. Er griff nach seinem Schwert und seinem Schild, das neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Wieder drohte die Schwärze ihn zu übermannen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er damit den Schwindel und das Pochen in seinem Kopf vertreiben.

Das Gewicht seines Schildes in der einen und der Schaft seines Schwertes in der anderen Hand gaben ihm Kraft und ließen ihn wieder etwas klarer sehen. Mit einem Schrei stürmte er los, das Schild schützend vor sich haltend. Er hatte das Gefühl zu stolpern und zu fallen, aber wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht geleitet, setzte er sicher einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Mit aller Wucht rammte er den Oger mit seinem Schild, der daraufhin einige Schritte zurück taumelte und Leah fallen ließ. Sie schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und blieb dort für einen Moment liegen, bevor sie sich, auf ihre Arme stützend, aufrichtete und den Kopf hob. Blätter und kleine Äste hatten sich in ihren langen Haaren verfangen und Blut rann aus ihrer aufgeplatzten Unterlippe.

„Alistair", schrie sie aus Leibeskräften.

Der Oger hatte sich einige Meter vor dem König aufgebaut und brüllte ihm wütend entgegen. Faulig stinkender Atem schlug dem König entgegen.

Er fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. Alles war unwirklich und wie durch einen dünnen Schleier gedämpft. Er hörte, wie jemand seinen Namen rief, aber er reagierte nicht. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und wieder drohte der Schwindel ihn zu Fall zu bringen.

Das einzige was Alistair wahr nehmen konnte, war der riesige Oger, der sich bedrohlich vor ihm aufbaute, bereit sich auf den kleinen Menschen zu stürzen und ihn zwischen seinen riesigen krallenbewehrten Klauen zu zerquetschen.

Er warf seinen Schild zur Seite und rannte mit einem furchterregenden Schrei auf das Biest zu, sein Schwert hoch erhoben über seinem blutenden Kopf. Mit einem kraftvollen Sprung stieß er sich vom Boden ab. Die Anstrengung drohte ihn zu übermannen. Er flog auf den Oger zu und rammte ihm sein Schwert tief in die Kehle. Mit beiden Händen klammerte er sich an dem Schaft fest, während der Oger vor und zurück taumelte. Sein heißeres Brüllen wurde von gluckernden Geräuschen übertönt. Dunkelrotes Blut quoll aus der Wunde. Während der König sich verzweifelt an seinem Schwert festhielt und darum kämpfte nicht abzustürzen, sank der Oger in die Knie.

„Alistair", hörte er wieder eine Stimme schreien. Es musste Leah sein.

Pfeile surrten an seinem Kopf vorbei. Einer davon traf mit unheimlicher Sicherheit sein Ziel. Das Monster schrie grauenvoll auf, während sich ein Pfeil in sein Auge bohrte. Alistair wand angewidert den Blick ab.

„Spring, Alistair", schrie Leah verzweifelt, „spring, bevor er stürzt."

Seine Kraft drohte ihn zu verlassen. Er stemmte beide Beine gegen die Brust des Oger und zog mit letzter Kraft sein Schwert aus der Kehle des sterbenden Ungetüms. Blut schoss aus der klaffenden Wunde, pulsierend, wie der immer schwächer werdende Herzschlag des Monsters.

Sein Fall schien Stunden zu dauern. Er versuchte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen zu rollen und die Muskeln anzuspannen, um die Wucht des Aufpralls zu dämpfen. Sein ganzer Körper rebellierte unter der Bewegung. Als er auf den Boden aufschlug, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Der Schmerz schien ihm jegliche Sinne zu rauben. Er sah Leah, die schreiend auf ihn zu rannte, aber er konnte sie nicht hören. Er sah nur den riesigen Oger über sich, der, sich im Todeskampf windend, aufbäumte und dann nach vorne stürzte und drohte, den König unter sich zu begraben.

Der Schreck mobilisierte seine letzten Kraftreserven. Er rollte sich zur Seite, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die riesige Kreatur neben ihm zu Boden fiel.

Er konnte seinen Herzschlag in seinem Kopf spüren. Alles drehte sich um ihn. Er konnte das Gras, auf dem er lag, deutlich riechen und es gab ihm in diesem Moment ein Gefühl von Frieden. Den beißenden Rauch um sich herum nahm er nicht mehr wahr.

„Mein Gott, Alistair."

Er hörte ihre Stimme nur wie ein weit entferntes Echo. Unwirklich, surreal. Er hatte sie gerettet, das war alles was zählte. Erleichtert atmete er aus, sein Brustkorb schmerzte. Während er in ihre mit Tränen gefüllten blauen Augen blickte, als sie sich besorgt und verzweifelt über ihn beugte, verlor er das Bewusstsein und absolute Schwärze umgab ihn.


End file.
